Love Till Death
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: ...CRAP.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...Dating a deatheaters son is a thrill but you had better know what you're getting into! If not? Well, let's just say it's painful... It's better than it sounds! I promise!
1. The Beginnings of the Perfect Romance

Ginny was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had gotten off to a very bad start that year. First she had made her best friend (who was only in her fifth year) miss the train and had her stripped of her perfects badge then when she was late to the start-of-term feast Snape had made a big deal of it and when she retaliated he gave her detention for a week.  
  
Ginny was sitting in the great hall eating dinner (she had just gotten back from her last detention with Snape) the exact same as everyone else; the only thing that wasn't the same was that she was alone. She looked around the tables glaring at everyone who was having a conversation with anyone else. When her gaze reached the slytherin table and saw Draco Malfoy her gaze softened. 'Wow, that's never happened before' she thought, 'then again... I've never been attracted to anyone else before, whoa, whoa, whoa. What am I thinking; this is Draco Malfoy I'm talking about.'  
  
'So just because it's Malfoy doesn't mean that you can't like him'  
  
'Who are you? Where did you come from?'  
  
'I'm the little voice inside your head, well, actually I'm you. I'm your conscience.  
  
'Whoa I didn't know I wad a conscience, how come you just started talking to me now?'  
  
'I have to go, there's some one talking to you. ' Ginny completely ignored the voice inside her head and continued to stare at Malfoy thinking thoughts like, 'wow he's hot,' and, 'I wonder what it would take to get inside his pants.' Suddenly Ginny was shook awake from her daydreaming.  
  
"Ginny? Did you hear me?" Ron was standing above her with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Sorry I was thinking of someone... I mean something, else." Ginny said feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
"Why are you blushing? No, never mind I don't want to know. Anyway me and Harry are going to go teach Hermione how to fly, do you want to come?" Ginny couldn't believe it, Ron had asked her to come and hang out with him and Harry and Hermione.  
  
"No thank you, Ron, I'm still hungry. Maybe later though, Okay?"  
  
"Suit yourself," Ron said walking away with Harry and Hermione.  
  
After they left, Ginny turned to watch Malfoy again, 'Huh!? He's watching me' and sure enough, there was Malfoy watching her with his signature smirk on his face.  
  
'Wow she's grown hot over the summer' Malfoy thought  
  
And he was right. Ginny had grown breasts and she had grown into your common everyday high school slut. Today she was wearing a black mini skirt, a black tube top, black eyeliner, midnight blue eye shadow and deep pink, almost red, lipstick. Her hair was in a pony tail on top of her head and in stead of the Weasley red hair, she had it dyed, what else, black with light blonde, a lot like Malfoy, streaks.  
  
Ginny tried to smile but all Malfoy did was scowl at the, what most people thought of her, chick. Ginny stood up and traipsed up to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the fat lady's picture she realized that she had forgotten the password.  
  
"Umm... Can you please tell me the password?" Ginny asked timidly, "I seem to have other thins on my mind and I also seem to have forgotten the password."  
  
"Sorry dear, but I can't tell you the password for all I know you could be an imposter." The fat lady replied apparently annoyed.  
  
Ginny walked down to the quidditch pitch to see how Hermione was flying and to check if she could give her some pointers. She was about a floor or two away from the entrance hall when she was shoved up against the wall by none other than...  
  
"Malfoy," Ginny snarled, "what have I done this time? Have I breathed in to much of your air?" At this snide remark Malfoy just pushed harder on Ginny.  
  
"All the air you breathe is mine and no one else's and it would do you some good not to forget it." Malfoy released her and started to walk away when Ginny grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
  
"Asshole," Ginny placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked toward the quidditch pitch once more, leaving a very confused Malfoy in the process.  
  
Disclaimer- any thing about Harry potter does not belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowling (you know the story 


	2. When Ron Finds Out

**A/N-Hey peoples! I only got 2 reviews for the first chapter but I'm gonna continue with this story because it's my first and I want to try it. In this chapter I am going to call Draco, Draco instead of Malfoy. If you find any spelling and/or grammar mistakes, don't blame me blame my beta reader, she wanted to burn my story.**

**PS-Sorry if I rushed into this story to fast, I'm a first timer. If you think this story is a fluff, you are not alone, I believe that too.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the HP characters**

'Why did I kiss him? That was disgusting!' Ginny thought this over and over while laying in the sixth year girl's dorm that night, 'maybe he's not… wait why don't I ever listen to myself, he's a Malfoy… EWWW!!!' And with that Ginny closed her eyes for a blissful sleep.

In the great hall during lunch the next day, Ginny couldn't stop thinking or looking at Malfoy. Every now and then he would look up and she would be very fascinated with the food on her plate finally when she could not take it any more she got up and walked out of the great hall giving one last glance to Malfoy.

'I've fallen for the enemy…'

'So, he's hot isn't he?' The voice was back.

"Shut up I need to think!" Ginny yelled, 'Crap I just said that out loud and in potions class too.'

Miss Weasley! That will be twenty points from Gryffindor. Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted …"

After an especially long double potions class of nothing but NEWT lectures, it was lunch. On her way to the great hall Ginny ran into none other than Draco, knocking him down in the process.

"Watch where you're go…" Draco was unable to finish 'cause he was to busy staring up Ginny's skirt.

"Malfoy I need to get to lunch so if you feel like sitting there all day I'll leave but if you want my help better use it now." Ginny said holding out her hand to Draco.

'Damn, she's fine!' Draco thought, 'whoa what am I thinking this is little Weasley, she isn't allowed to be hot, fine, or cute… screw that, she's hot' with that Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and got up.

"Wow he's even hotter up close" Ginny saw Draco's signature smirk and realized that she had said that out loud, "Aww FUCK!!!!"

"You ain't so bad yourself Gin, I mean Weasley," As Ginny walked into the great hall something was bothering her, how had Draco found out her nickname?

That night Ginny told Hermione an exact story of what had happened between her and Draco, the whole time blushing more and more.

"Ginny you can't go out with him; He's a Malfoy and not just any Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Think of what your brothers would say, no, think of what Ron would say." Hermione said a little too melodramatic.

"He's hot and… well… he thinks that I am too!" Ginny was starting to think that telling Hermione wasn't the best thing to do and now Ginny was thinking that she couldn't trust Hermione either.

"I'm just worried Gin."

"I'm turning seventeen I don't need you to care about me that's what mum is for." Ginny glared at Hermione and went off to find Draco.

3 WEEKS LATER

Ginny walked down to the entrance of the slytherin common room for the third time that day to wait for Draco. After about half an hour Ginny decided to go back up to her dorm for a nap. When the got there she found Draco sitting in front of the fat lady's portrait.

"Ginny… Uhhh… Weasley," Draco stuttered going pink at the same time

"Hey Dra… Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for, McGonagall, ya that's it I was waiting for McGonagall." Draco said doing an abysmal job of hiding the blush creeping up his neck.

"It's lunch, McGonagall will be in the great hall with all the other professors or in the transfiguration room grading papers." Ginny said knowing that he was waiting for her. "Shambamboom," Ginny mumbled to the fat lady hoping that Draco didn't hear her.

Ginny started to walk in when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I'm not McGonagall, Malfoy," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I realize that," Draco said, "walk with me."

Ginny Closed the portrait and followed Draco, ignoring the very pissed off fat lady.

While walking slightly behind Draco, Ginny heard the smooth quick steps of Snape behind them. She sped up till she was walking beside Draco. He grabbed her hand. Ginny was surprised but did nothing to stop him. They rounded the corner and ran into Ron. He saw them holding hands, Ginny pulled away.

"Ron it's not what you think, nothing happened between us." Ginny looked at Ron with a look of regret-or was it anger- in her eyes. Ron held up his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"STUPIFY!!!" The spell flew out of his wand.

Draco realized what happened and pushed Ginny out of the way and the spell hit him head on in the chest.

"RON HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!?!" Ginny said running over to Draco.

"Sorry I met to hit you… ya fucking whore," Ron said the last part under his breath hoping that Ginny couldn't hear him.

"Ron I am not a whore! Go get a professor, now!" Ginny was bent low over Draco, tears running down her cheeks.

Later in the hospital wing, Ginny couldn't stay awake any longer so she put her head down on Draco's bed and closed her eyes.

"Ginny, wake up. Ginny?" Draco had woken up while Ginny was sleeping and now he was getting annoyed, although he had to admit, she looked pretty cute while she was sleeping.

Huh? Oh, Draco, you're awake." Draco took a mental note of the fact that Ginny had called him Draco and not Malfoy, "are you alright? You look Uhhh I don't know, happier than usual." And it was true, Instead of the usual glare or smirk Draco was wearing a very cheesy grin.

Ginny got up out of her chair and sat on the bed holding Draco's hand. Ron walked in but this time Ginny didn't let go instead she bent down and started making out with Draco.

"GINNY WHAT SRE YOU DOING?" Ron hollered, "YOU COULD GET SOME SORT OF DISEASE!" Ron ran up and pulled his sister out of Draco's grasp and tried to pull her out of the door.

"Draco Help!" Ginny screamed trying to loosen her hands around her waist. Draco got out of bed slightly dizzy and ran to save Ginny. In order to do so he had to punch Ron three times (not that Ginny cared) square in the face. Once Ginny was out of Ron's arms and in Draco's she calmed down.

"RON, HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER DOESN'T MEAN I NEED YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME 24/7. WHEN I GET A BOYFRIEND, YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO GROW UP AND DEAL WITH IT OKAY? WHEN I KISS A GUY, YOU'RE JUST GONNA GROW UP AND DEAL WITH IT, OKAY? I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR LITTLE SISTER, BUT YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO LET GO, MUM HAS AND NOW IT'S YOU'R TURN." Ginny glared at him and told him to go away.

Ron, not being able to think of a decent comeback, left in a _very_ bad mood.

**A/N- there it is peeps! chapter 2 have fun reading it and could you plz R&R**


	3. Ickle Ronniekins is mad now

**A/N-Hey fellow fan fic fanatics! One of my former beta readers has pointed out one fault of mine, in the first chapter I said that Ginny had dyed her hair black with blonde streaks, rite? Ya. And in the second chapter I said that Draco's face turned red as Ginny's hair and her hair is no longer red. blushes oops aren't I embarrassed.**

Disclaimer- I still don't own any of JK Rowling's ideas although I do own a lot of HP paraphernalia.

After about an hour of snuggling with Draco, Ginny looked into his eyes and asked, "Draco, do you love me?"

Draco was a little taken aback by this question and he took a couple of seconds to answer, "Yes Ginny I do, do you love me?"

Ginny looked into Draco's slate grey eyes and snuggled closer to him. Draco lifted her head and kissed her nose. "Do you?"

"Yes, Draco, I do. I just wish that this wasn't your last year, maybe we could ask Dumbledore if you can stay at Hogwarts next year. Oh, Draco…" Ginny got ever closer to him, "I don't want this night to end Draco. I don't want us to end, when you leave Hogwarts you'll have to become a death eater and I'll never see you again." Ginny started to cry into Draco's chest.

"Ginny don't cry; I don't even want to go with my father and become a death eater. We can go to Dumbledore and ask if I can stay here until you graduate then…" he was cut off by Ginny sticking her tongue down his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy I think that you're free to go," Madam Pomfry said walking into the room. "If you have enough energy to do that then you obviously don't need me anymore." Draco and Ginny got out of the bed blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"The Yule ball is coming up do you want to go with me?" Ginny asked knowing that he would say yes.

 "Sorry Gin, I'm going with Pansy." Draco shuddered.

"Couldn't you just tell her that you're going with your girlfriend?"

"Yes I could, but first I would need to know who my girlfriend is." Ginny gave him a, hi-I'm-right-in-front-of-you look. "Okay I'll go with you but only because I can't resist you," Draco said sticking his hand in her ass pocket.

THE NIGHT OF THE YULE BALL

"Hermione, come on I need help putting on my make-up," Ginny pleaded.

"Would you go away!? You're like a parasite that won't quit! Geez you're annoying." Hermione stormed off to the head girl's dorm.

'Fine I'll do it myself,' Ginny thought

When Ginny was done, she was wearing black, strapless dress robes with a snake winding around the bottom (from Draco). For make-up; no thanks to Hermione; Ginny had green eye shadow, dark green eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick., she was wearing a necklace that said _EVIL GIN _on it (from Draco) and the ID bracelet that she never took off. Her hair was tied in a knot on top of her head with fake blonde hair wrapped around it.

"Wow you're even hotter than usual tonight, much better than that pug faced Pansy" Draco asked when Ginny met him in the great hall. "Did you do this all for me?"

As soon as they got into the great hall Ginny led the way onto the dance floor where a slow song was playing. Ginny automatically put her head on his shoulder and her hands in the back pockets of his tux.

When the song ended, Ginny and Draco went to get a table as close to Ron and Hermione as possible to, as Ginny out it; prove a point. And low and behold it worked; Ron sat there facing Hermione but the whole time he was glaring daggers at the fact that Ginny and Draco were holding hands.

Just as the dance came to a close, Ginny over heard Ron and Hermione talking in a dark corner.

"I can't stand her," Ron was saying, "I know she's my little sister but why does she have to be such a prat?"

"Ron, why are you calling your sister a prat?" Hermione retaliated, "she is also a git."

Ginny couldn't stand what they were saying about her so she ran back to wear Draco was sitting and told him everything.

"What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was show Ron that I'm a big girl and that I can take care of myself. But then there's Hermione who I didn't do anything to. I'm so lost Draco." Ginny sat there crying in Draco's arms for a long time.

They stayed that way till Dumbledore ushered them out.

"Ginny, I was talking to Dumbledore while you were getting ready and he said that until you graduate, I could stay here and that I didn't have to go back to my father and become a death eater. Then we could either stay with your parents in the burrow or he could build us a cabin in the forbidden forest." Draco said once Ginny had calmed down enough.

"Well seeing as you're a Malfoy, I don't think that you would be able to stay with us but I could owl my parents and ask. Besides I don't really want to stay in the forbidden forest."

"Lets go owl them now," Draco suggested.

Owlry

            _Dear mum and dad,_

_Hi! It's Ginny, I have a boyfriend and his dad wants him to become a death eater. If you haven't guessed already, it's Draco Malfoy. He's really nice and he treats me the way I want to be treated .When and if he goes home I'll never see him again because he'll have to become a death eater and he'll have to serve Voldemort. So here's my point, I was wondering if he could stay with us until we're old enough to move out and get our own house. Plz think about it _J

            _Love always,_

_                        Ginny._

Ginny coaxed down a school owl and tied the letter to its leg. She brought it to the window watched it take off and fade into the distance and turned to Draco.

"I hope they say yes," Ginny whispered.

"They will, they will." Draco pulled her into a passionate embrace.

When they left Ginny was feeling a lot happier than when she came up. She had confided in Draco with most if not all of her problems and he understood completely.

Draco pulled her into a corner, pulled her close and started to make out with her. Then at the completely wrong time, Ron walked past them. Ginny looked at him and started to say something but he just walked past her without so much as a grunt. Draco on the other hand was most unfortunate to receive a punch in the nose.

Ginny went to talk some sense into Ron with Draco about three feet behind.

"Ron listen to me! Draco's not that bad and if I get mum and dad's permission, he's going to stay with us till I graduate and _we_ can afford a house. Hey look here comes the owl I sent them." The owl landed on Ginny's arm and held out his leg

            _Dear Ginny,_

_I asked your father and he said that Draco could stay as long as you're sure that you like him that much. I sent Ron an owl to it to him and if this is the ickle Ronnie that I know I'm sure that he'll have no problem with it. Your father and I wish you well._

_            Love_

_                Mum_

"See, I told you that they would say yes," Draco had been reading over her shoulder.

"Yah, I know"

"Your brother doesn't look to happy Gin."

"He'll be fine he just needs the news to sink in a little bit. Come on let's go tell Fred and George the good news."

"Gin I want to try to get Ron to trust me if I'm gonna be living with you"

"I don't think that Ron is the one that you need to worry about." Fred and George had just walked into the owlry.

            "Malfoy, could you leave so w can knock some sense into Ginny?" Fred said without taking his eyes off of Ginny.

Draco nodded and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Call me if they give you a hard time." And left

"GINNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THIS IS MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT; YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM!" George burst out.

"It almost makes me miss that pill popping Muggle ex that she had over the summer," George tried to say under his breath

"HEY!YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT DRACO, YAH HE'S A MALFOY BUT IF I, YOUR OLDER SISTER CAN GET PAST THAT THEN SO CAN YOU!!!! AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT THAT IS THE MAN I LOVE!!!!!!" Ginny wailed.

"The man you what?" George, Fred Ron and Draco; who had just walked in; said in unison.

"The man I love," Ginny walked up to Draco and hugged him. "I love you Draco."

"I love you too, Gin."

**A/N-Awww… they're in love I thought that they were unsure at the beginning of this chapter, he he he, Ickle Ronnie's pissed now.**

**            And I have decided to fire my beta's because they're not helping so I will have a lot of grammar, spelling and chapter (things will be one way in one chapter and another way in another chapter) mistakes. R and R thx**


	4. Harry gets slapped again, and again

**A/N-Contrary to prior belief, I am going to continue my story. I have talked to my unofficial beta's and I have gotten multiple reviews from my, oh so faithful readers and they all want me to continue my story so here I am continuing. I also read over the summary I put when I first posted my story and I realized that I need to find a way that will make it so Voldemort-yes I said his name- will take Ginny; If anyone has any suggestions I will be happy to think it over and possibly include them. On with the story!!! **

**Disclaimer-for the last time I do not own HP**

"Love?! Love?! You can't be in love!" Ron's voice was slowly rising as he said this and his ears were becoming redder and redder with anger. "And Malfoy, you are not staying at our house, I don't care how in love you are! UGH, GINNY!!!!!!"

            "Ron calm down, Draco and I might not even last that long," Ginny gave Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I will keep him away from you as much as I can, but when he's in the same room as you, you need to learn to tolerate him."

            Ginny and Draco turned to leave when the door to the owlry flew open and there standing in the doorway looking very disheveled was Harry. He pushed past Fred and George, shoved Ginny away from Draco, raised a clenched a fist and knocked Draco out. Ginny screamed, slapped Harry and ran to Draco resting her head on his chest.

            "If he hurts you, I'll do a lot more than knock him out." Harry said rubbing his cheek. "I never actually had the chance to do that without getting in trouble by a teacher."

"Will he be okay?" Ginny asked her eyes filling up with tears.

"Of course Cough not cough Ahem, Sorry I had a frog in my throat." Harry apologized with a very sarcastic smile forming across his face while Fred, George and Ron snickered behind them.

Ginny glared at the boys and out a levitation spell on Draco to bring him to the hospital wing. Ginny once again spent the night watching over Draco, around midnight she got so tired that she had to crawl into the bed with Draco. At noon the next day Ginny couldn't stand being inside any longer so she left Draco a note and went to sit under her favorite tree. After about an hour or two, Ginny saw Draco striding across the lawn towards her with a very annoyed look on his face. Ginny stood up and took a few hesitant steps toward him.

"What's this I hear about you ditching me and going out with Dean Thomas?!" Draco said this a little louder than he intended to, causing a few heads to turn. "I thought you liked me, I thought you thought I was hot, was I wrong?" The level in his voice dropped as he said this.

Ginny looked at Draco with tears in he eyes, "I do like you Draco. I do think you're hot, the hottest boy in school. I would never go out with Dean, he's going out with Lavender or Parvati… come to think of it I think he's going out with both of them." Ginny face turned from shock to fear to hurt to puzzlement and back to shock in about five minutes. "Who told you that I was going out with…? RON!!!!"

"It wasn't Weasel it was Potter," Draco muttered trying to ignore Ginny's left right and center cursing.

"Harry? Harry?! HARRY!!!!" Ginny balled her hands into fists and tensed her arms against her sides watching Harry walk over to where she was standing. "WHY DID YOU TELL DRACO THAT I WAS GOING OUT WITH DEAN?!?!" Ginny roared walking up to Harry and slapping him; again.

"I didn't; Ron told me, I told Hermione and she asked Dean if it was true. I guess Malfoy overheard." Harry said feeling his temper rising and his scar prickling.

"Draco was in the hospital wing the whole time Har… Potter. Unless Herm… Granger was talking to Dean in the hospital wing I don't see how Draco could have over heard, someone had to have told him." Ginny walked over and, once more, slapped Harry. "I don't get it Potter, I just don't get it. Ginny walked back to Draco. He looked into her eyes and he saw hurt, he saw love but most of all he saw distrust. He knew Ginny would never go out with two guys at once; she wasn't like that. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate embrace at the very wrong time. At that precise moment, Ron was hurrying towards them with Dean on his tail.

"Ginny what are you cheating on Dean with… with… with this?" He motioned towards Draco, "you and Dean make a perfect couple and it's one that I actually approve of."

'Why does he have to make life a living hell?' Ginny thought, "R… Weasel, I have never dated Dean; never have, never will."

"Ginny!"

"Dean, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it and remember since the incident, I have never liked you; and besides you're not even hot." Ginny gave Draco one final quick kiss, "come Draco we're leaving." She grabbed his hand and led him into the castle.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ginny, Draco, Harry and Ron had gotten through the rest of the month without much argument. However, on one spring day while Ginny and Draco were lying by the lake Ron blew his top. He walked over to where Draco and Ginny were now snogging and kicked Draco right in the ribs. Draco doubled over in pain gasping for air and clutching his side. Ron walked closer to him getting ready to kick him again, and he would have, if Ginny hadn't tackled him. Ron stood up ready to fight Ginny, he knew he would loose the minute that he saw Draco's signature smirk plastered on Ginny's face. If Ron didn't get Draco and Ginny to break up then he would be staying at their house. Once Draco stood up he walked over to Ron and gave him a broken nose, then he stepped aside and let Ginny give him a black eye and a kick right-where-the-sun-don't-shine.

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to post this relatively short chapter. I had to study for exams and I had writers block over the weekend. R and R thx. **


	5. Of Unruly Fights

**A/N- I have writers block and I have some really good ideas but there has to be a lot happening before I can put them into action. There's also this guy, you probably don't care but I can't stop thinking about him and when I tried to write he just intruded my thoughts. Srry…R and R.**

It had been a month since the fight with Ron and Ginny and Draco were having a row about quidditch. When Draco said something about the Wanderers being the cheesiest team ever and were a disgrace in the name of quidditch, she slapped him for the first time since they got together and made him leave. Once Draco left, Ginny immediately wished he hadn't, she knew that with Draco all it took was one fight to make him pissed of at whoever he was fighting with.

THE NEXT DAY IN TRANSFIGURATION (GINNY'S POV)

'God I hate myself, I had to make him leave didn't I' Ginny thought taking down the notes that were on the blackboard, 'I wonder if he'll ever accept an apology. I sent him, like, four owls saying that I was sorry and that I really loved him but he just crumpled them up and burned them, I saw it all.'

'Sorry hon, but I can't talk to you while a teacher is,' the little voice reminded her that she had just been asked a question.

"Ms. Weasley, do we have to wait all day or are you going to give us the answer now?" Professor McGonagall was standing in front of Ginny with a look of impatience on her face, "Ms. Weasley we have waited way to long for your answer so I am forced to give you a detention. You will meet with the others that have a detention with me in the great hall where I will lead you down to the kitchen and you will assist the house elves in washing the supper dishes."

'I can't believe this I have a D.T. with McGonagall tonight and I need to find Draco and apologize to him.'

'Hon, why do I have to keep telling you to pay attention you just missed some very important things that will turn up in your N.E.W.T' That fucking voice was getting really annoying.

LUNCH (DRACO'S POV)

Draco was sitting at the slytherin house table when yet another owl came swooping in and stopped in front of him with a letter tied to his leg.

_Dear Draco, Please forgive me I didn't meat to get so worked up and I love you so much; could you please…_

Draco didn't bother to read the rest of it. They were all the same… Please forgive me; yadda, yadda, yadda… I love you; blah, blah, blah… don't be mad; something, something, something.

'You know that you love her,' always the same five words in that same damn condescending voice.

'I do not love her,' Draco always retaliated.

'Yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes you do and stop denying it.'

'I give up.'

'I knew you would eventually,' the little voice said before fading into the back of his head again.

Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall avoiding Ginny's eyes.

LUNCH GREAT HALL (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny watched Draco crumple up the letter and rush out of the great hall. She almost went to follow when Hermione sat down and asked her what's wrong.

"You have tears in your eyes, Gin, that doesn't just happen so come on, tell me what happened."

"Dra… Mal… Malfoy," Ginny mumbled, "we had a fight and he won't even look at me"

"Oh Gin, with Malfoy it's always a one night stand' he does this to every girl. He screws them then throws them away." Hermione leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Why would you care I'm a Git remember?" Ginny could feel tears running down her cheeks so she got up and ran from the great hall with almost all eyes on her. When she got to the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room, instead of going up them she turned left and walked to the Head Boy's dorm.

HEAD BOY'S DORM (DRACO'S POV)

'Ginny, Ginny, I hate Ginny. With her perfect body and her sweet touchable ass; whoa what am I thinking I, H-A-T-E, hate her.'

'No you don't, you love her like you have never loved another girl.'

'Yes I do hate her, she's a fucking bitch and I hope she… Okay ya I do love her.'

'I knew you did,' that voice was so damn cocky sometimes.

MALFOY MANOR (VOLDEMORT'S POV)

"Lucius we need your son to become a death-eater. He has had his name down ever since he was born and I will not have him ruin my plans," Voldemort almost yelled, "find something close to him and bring it to me when he comes to rescue it then we can bargain with him. Now what does he hold _dear_ to him."

"My lord it isn't what but who; Ginny Weasley. I do not know why he chooses to mingle with such filth but he does and I happen to know for a fact that he has deep feeling for this kid." Lucius said smugly.

"Fine, bring me this Ginny Weasley and do it quickly, NOW!!!" Voldemort was getting antsy.

Lucius nodded and bowed himself out of the study.

            OUTSIDE HEAD BOY'S DORM (GINNY'S POV)

'Should I go in?' Ginny wondered, 'he told me that he would always be here for me if I ever wanted to talk, but what if it was us that I wanted to talk about.'

"Oh, I'm so confused! I wish that some one would just come and take me away from this hell hole!" Little did Ginny know; her wish would soon come true.

PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE (GINNY'S POV)

"Umm, Professor, how many students are coming tonight?" Ginny asked a very stern Professor McGonagall.

"You and Mr. Malfoy will be helping wash dishes in the kitchen you will be supervised by the house elves Winky and Dobby; they will give me a report on whether or not you and Mr. Malfoy behave yourselves and I have given them permission to use magic. Is that suitably for you Miss Weasley?"

"Y-y-yes, Professor McGonagall," Ginny didn't like the sound of the house elves being able to use magic on them, but she did like the thought of being supervised by the two house elves that she liked most and the fact that she could talk to Draco while washing the dishes.

There was a loud nock on the door of McGonagall's office interrupting Ginny's thoughts on what to say to Draco. The Professor opened the door and Draco came striding in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Ginny was sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"Yes Malfoy, you'll be spending the night with Miss Weasley doing dishes in the kitchen under the supervision of Dobby and Winky the house elves." Professor McGonagall ushered them out the door. When they got in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruit Professor McGonagall started to tickle the pear.

"He, he, he, no…stop…that…tickles," the pear said through bursts of laughter. The portrait opened and Professor McGonagall pushed Ginny and Draco through the hole saying that she would be back in an hour; she took their wands and left.

"Okay sir and mistress the dishes are over there. Sir will wash and mistress will dry, now get to work we is mot wanting to use magics on sir and mistress, right Dobby?" Winky said turning to Dobby.

"Dobby has no say in this, Dobby does not wants to defy Master Dumbledore; but I is not wanting to use magics on sir and mistress." Dobby was cowering in a corner of the kitchen not looking at Draco or Ginny.

"Fine, Dobby you is a useless house elf and right now you is defying Master Dumbledore. I is ashamed." Winky turned back to the two students waiting for the rest of their instructions.

"Well what is you waiting for? Get to works." Winky scowled at them and sat down watching their every move.

After about twenty minutes of unbearable silence Ginny started to talk to Draco. "Draco? What did I do, I didn't mean to slap you. It's just that I have supported the Wanderers since I was like seven, sorry."

"Ginny I don't want to talk about it, you know that I'm the type of person to hold a grudge and what you did is the type of thing that would make me hold a grudge, so don't talk to me." Draco said the last part with such sincerity in his voice that it brought tears to Ginny's eyes. She didn't even bother to hold back the tears, instead she put the goblet that she was drying down and went and sat in front of the fire letting the tears come. Winky came over and told her that she would have to use magic on her unless she went back to work.

"Won't Winky leave young mistress alone? Her…Uhhh…boyfriend?" Ginny nodded, "isn't wanting to talks to her, she needs time," Dobby said coming up and rubbing Ginny's back.

"Its okay, Dobby, I'll get back to work. It's not that hard not to talk to Dra… Malfoy, I use to do it all the time."

Hearing Ginny call him 'Malfoy,' struck Draco like a thousand needles penetrating his heart. Why did he say that? Why doesn't he just accept Ginny's apology?

'Because I'm too self-centered,' Draco answered his own questions for him.

The 'couple' worked in silence until Professor McGonagall came and told them that they could leave. They walked side by side till they reached the fork in the corridor and parted their ways without the smallest bit of a grunt. 

THAT NIGHT

GIRLS DORM (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny was lying in her bed listening to "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain on her charmed Discman.

"Oh, when you kiss me/I know you miss me/And when you're with me/The world just goes away/The way you hold me/The way you show me/ That you Adore me/Oh, when you kiss me."

Ginny brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, "Oh Draco how you torment me; I love you so much and you just take it for granted." Ginny sobbed a little before drifting off to sleep dreaming about, who else, Draco Malfoy"

**A/N- Kay I know this is a short chapter but I had writers block and I couldn't think. Plz don't flame me that bad.**


	6. The Incident

A/N-The last chapter was pretty long and I think that I will be getting two chapters up in two days. I like reviews and I have some math work for you to do:

Reviews-FlamesAuthor=Updates. Get it? Got it? Good.

HEAD BOY'S DORM (DRACO'S POV)

Draco was sitting at the window watching the rain pour down with a glum look on his face. There was no doubt about it, he was depressed and the only person that could cheer him up was the person he was supposed to be ignoring. He could go and accept her apology, but that would mean admitting defeat and according to his father, Malfoy's did not admit defeat. He was pulled away from his pondering when he heard a knock from outside the portrait hole. He ran to open it, deep down inside hoping that Ginny was there; she was.

"Hi Draco I just wanted to come and see if you were okay, you've been avoiding me lately," Ginny said trying to catch his eye. "If you've found someone else and you're ready to move on I completely understand, Draco?"

"There's no one else, do you wanna come in," he stepped aside allowing Ginny to pass.

"Well what is it then? Did I do something wrong?" Ginny thought for a second, "Did I breathe in too much of your air" She finally said sarcastically, remembering the first time she realized she liked him.

"As I said at the beginning of the year, all the air you breathe is mine… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LISTEING TO!?" Draco burst out, for he had just seen Ginny's Discman hanging from her neck.

Ginny got so afraid from Draco's outburst that she turned the player off and put it away.

"You didn't need to put it away; I just wanted to know what you were listening to. Here, give it to me." Ginny hesitated but reluctantly gave him the headset and pressed play.

"WHAT IS THIS!?!?!?" Draco yelled taking the head phones off and thrusting them back to Ginny.

"How I feel about you, about us. I want you back Draco, I really do." Ginny tried her best to keep the fear in her voice from becoming too noticeable while struggling to keep the tears in her eyes from pouring down her face. "You don't seem too happy to see me so I'll leave; I'm sorry to bother you." Ginny was walking away when Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"You're not leaving Weasley," Draco said, "now which part of that song reminds you of me?"

"Ginny flicked her wand and music started playing out of nowhere.

"I don't wanna share you with nothing else

I gotta have you to myself, Oh

I can't help it

I'm so in love

I just can't get you close enough, No"

"Ginny flicked her wand and the music turned off, she turned away from Draco so she could hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Wow Gin I never thought you felt that way," Draco said amazed.

"Well now you do; so could you please let me go so I can leave?" Draco detached himself from her forearm and went to go open the portrait hole. When Ginny was half way out she heard something that she never thought she would ever hear.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I never should have been such an ass and I want you back in my life."

Ginny turned around, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," Draco was pleading now and he was looking at Ginny with an 'I-know-I'm-an-ass-but-I-really-want-you-to-forgive-me' look.

Ginny walked back to him flung her arms around him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear you say that." In the distance, thunder cracked causing Ginny to tighten her hold on Draco.

"Umm… Can I stay here tonight? I'm afraid of thunder storms and the girls in my dorm aren't very helpful."

"Of course you can Gin," Draco said kissing the top of her head.

START DREAM

_Ginny was walking down one of the many busy streets in Hogsmede. She would have been walking with the dream team except for the fact that Ginny and Harry had sent Ron and Hermione off so that they could realize how perfect for each other they were and Harry was back at Hogwarts finishing up some last minute homework; so Ginny was left to find her own company. As she was walking around and not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into Dean Thomas. _

_"Hey Gin, where's the golden trio?" He asked._

_"Harry's finishing home work and Ron and Hermione are off falling in love; you know," Ginny saw the confused look on his face, "They are like, so perfect for each other. So where's your clan?"_

_"Oh, they're off finding me a new girlfriend; anyway do you want to go get a butter beer?" Dean nodded towards the three broomsticks_

_"Ya alright, I have nothing better to do, let's go." Ginny said happily linking her arm in his._

_At the three broomsticks, Dean ordered two butter beers and found them a table. Once Ginny sat down Dean sat and started to drink his butter beer._

_"So Dean what possessed you to ask me to the three broom sticks when every one knows that you like Padma Patil."_

_"I do not… okay ya I do like-sorry, love-Padma but her sister Parvati annoys me and she's always hanging around and as to asking you, well you looked like you could use some company." Dean and Ginny talked for what seemed like hours on end until Ginny checked her watch and realized that everyone in the three broomsticks had left and that they had to be back at the castle in like, five minutes. She stood up grabbed Dean's arm and sprinted back to Hogwarts. The two arrived with seconds to spare._

_"Well we should be getting to bed, I mean I have a game tomorrow…" Ginny trailed off and hugged Dean, "thank you for a fun day Dean," Ginny pulled back and looked into his Hazel _(A/N-is that the color?)_ eyes. Now, Dean being the shallow and insensitive  asshole that he is _(A/N-I am so evil)_, took this the wrong way and ran his hands from her shoulder blades to her ass, cupping it in his hands and leaning in to kiss Ginny. Ginny knew what was happening, so she raised her hand and delivered a blow so hard that she left a red hand mark on his cheek. She turned away and marched up to the girls' dormitory slamming the door and waking a few girls in the process._

_END DREAM_

Ginny woke up shaking in Draco's arms. She checked her watch and realized that it was only two in the morning and the storm hadn't stopped. Thunder cracked and lightning flashed making Ginny roll over and move closer to Draco

A/N-Okay so there's the incident that I was talking about in chapter 4. How was it? Does it seem like something that Dean would do? Any way thx for reading and now the only thing left to do is click the little review button. Don't flame me too badly.


	7. Fights, Letters and Swearing

GREAT HALL (RON'S POV)

Ron sat at the Gryffindor house table glaring at where Ginny was sitting with Draco with his arm around her. He smirked when he saw Pansy trying to get Draco's attention. 'Anything to get Ginny away from him,' he thought. 'Move your arm please move your arm,' he pleaded silently, 'Damn it didn't work." Ginny had just finished bickering with Pansy to leave her boyfriend alone and go back to the street corner she crawled up from.

'God I can't take it anymore!'

'Why don't you just admit it?' Ron's voice asked.

'Admit what?'

'You…'

'Shut up!' Ron cut in. It wasn't true anyway… or was it? No certainly not.

END OF THE YEAR FEAST (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny was getting bored; listening to Dumbledore's End-of-the-year speech wasn't what you would call entertaining.

"I can't wait for next year to teach the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth years again," Dumbledore rambled on, "and to our seventh years, I hope that you will all come and visit us in your later years." From the Slytherin table there was a very noticeable snort from most-if not, all-the seventh years.

Dumbledore could tell his students were getting antsy and wanted to eat, so he made his last words short. "This has been a very productive year all-in-all. Now without further ado, let's eat!  And could I please see Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. Ron groaned but followed Ginny up to the heads table.

"Mr. Weasley," The old man began, "You are aware that Mr. Malfoy is staying at your house this summer?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you okay with this arrangement?"

"No sir, Malfoy is a dick and I will not have him staying at my house and fuck my sister any fucking time he wants."

"WEASEL!!!" Ginny yelled, "Shut the hell up! I can take care of myself and how do you know I'm still a virgin? Draco and I could have already had sex and you don't even know it!"

"I know you haven't and if I have any say in this, you…" He pointed to Draco- "Will never screw my fucking sister!"

"Ron you have no fucking say in who I make love with; for all you know I could have my own street corner and am having sex for a living!!!" Ginny was satisfied by the look of horror Ron gave her and by the intense silence in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore, who had been listening very intently to the entire argument, turned to Draco, "What do you have to say about this Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked around at everyone in the hall and turned to the old Headmaster, "Cya." He picked Ginny up and carried her out of the hall.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS COMPATMENT 13 (GINNY AND DRACO'S POV)

"Did you see Ron's face when I was like, 'I could have my own street corner,' That was priceless. Draco?" Ginny scooted over to where Draco was sitting and watching the never ending hills roll by. "What's wrong baby?" Ginny turned his head to look into his eyes, she was afraid by what she saw; fear, she saw fear and it was very un-Draco like to show fear.

Draco buried his face in his hands, "I got a letter from my father, he's… let's put it this way… not happy." Ginny face was struck with fear, "come here Gin lets read it together." He pulled Ginny onto his lap and got a crumpled out piece of parchment.

Draco,

How could you? You're going to give up the Malfoy name?! I will not allow you to mess up the Malfoy name and ruin our reputation. Therefore I am banning you from going to the Weasley house and from speaking to the Weaslette. That family is nothing but a bunch of dirty, rotten, low-down pigs and I will not allow there mud blood loving disease spread to you. I will meet you at Kings cross station and we will go to the ceremony. Don't let me down and remember, the Dark Lord (A/N-Ooo, Capitalized) is waiting

Lucius

"Draco, no." Ginny buried her head in the crook of Draco's neck and held on like she would never let go. "No this can't be happening, we were supposed to have a carefree summer and now Voldemort is waiting for you and if you don't go he'll come after us and if he comes after us my family will be in danger and if my family is in danger I know they'll all blame me and if they all blame me I'll run away and if I run away Voldemort will come looking for me and if he comes looking for me and finds me he might take me and if he takes me he'll be expecting you to come to my rescue as my night in shining armor and if you do come you'll be in danger and if you're in anger I wouldn't be able to forgive…"

"GINNY! Shut up never think that way NEVER. Nothing will happen, I have an invisibility cloak and my dad will never be able to find me. As for the Voldemort thing… well, lets not think about that, and any way we have pothead to deflect any killing curses he may throw at us."

Ginny giggled and looked a Draco. 'I wonder what he would do if I kissed him right now.' She thought, 'Let's find out shall we?'

'Yes, let's' Ginny's voice came out of the corner of Ginny's mind where she lived and urged her on.

Ginny leaned in and kissed Draco, she could tell he was surprised but after a few seconds he responded and deepened the kiss. 'Wow I never knew he wanted me so much,' Ginny thought as Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance; Ginny willingly obliged and massaged his tongue with hers.

"Well, well, well; look what we have here." A voice broke the couple apart. Ginny looked at the door seeing Ron standing with his mouth open as if trying to say 'Why?' Hermione was standing reading her book not paying ant attention to what was happening and Harry was looking at Ginny and Draco with a look that clearly said 'Ginny-why-did-you-choose-this-asshole-over-me-I-could-have-given-you-better-but-no-you-had-to-go-for-Mal-Ferret-tisk, tisk, tisk' 

"Fuck off, we're busy," Ginny said waving a hand at the door only to find that the three disappeared, the door closed and a click that proved that the door was locked. "Huh, I never knew I could do that…Oh well." Ginny shrugged and pulled Draco in again.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS COMPARTMENT 2 (DREAMTEAM'S POV)

"Can you fucking believe her?! I can't believe she's actually kissing that freak, I mean he's… he's… Mal-ferret." Ron shivered in disgust.

"Ron, watch your language! We have a soon-too-be-second-year here." Hermione looked at Ron smugly and went back to her book.

**A/N- okay I know this chapter sucked and has a lot of swearing in it but I don't care it's my story and if you have a problem with swearing then don't read it.**


	8. The Scene at Kings Cross

KINGS CROSS (GINNY'S POV)

"Hey, MUM!" Ginny called walking though the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Hello Ginny dear," Molly said taking Ginny in a bone breaking hug, "Where's your… friend?"

Ginny look around and, when she was sure the coast was clear, nodded to the air beside her. There was a shimmering look in the air an out of what looked like nowhere, Draco appeared. Mrs. Weasley jumped about three feet in the air watching as Ginny embraced Draco in a hug, hiding her face in his shirt muffling her sobs.

"Ginny, it's okay now; I'm safely by your side and we're going to spend… Oh, no. Ginny, don't give in." Draco released Ginny and donned on the cloak seconds before Lucius Malfoy came bursting through the barrier. He moved swiftly over to where Ginny stood and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling hard enough to make it bleed.

"Weasley! Where the _fuck_ is my son?!"

"I. Don't. Know. Sir." Ginny cringed.

"Fine, let's check how well you do under 'pressure'." Lucius pulled out his wand with one hand using the other to keep Ginny from struggling. He pointed his wand at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not allow you to hex my daughter, much less an unforgivable." Mr. Weasley said, somehow making Lucius let go of Ginny. She ran and hid behind the wall her brother Mrs. Wesley and Harry were making.

KINGS CROSS (DRACO'S POV)

Draco watched as his father pointed his wand at his beloved Ginny.

'God, why don't I just go stop him?'

'You know that if you do you'll probably die,' His voice piped up.

'Why don't you come at the times I need you the most?' Draco screamed in side his head

'You know you should probably help her.'

Draco watched as his father carried his girlfriend through the barrier. He ripped off the cloak and ran through after them. 'Fuck, why does that annoyingly annoying voice come at the worst times?' He thought following Ginny and Lucius over to a dark corner.

'You know I'm still here don't you?'

'Fuck off!' Draco threw his cloak back on and moved into hearing distance.

"Well Miss Weasley; where is my son?" Lucius was asking calmly.

"I told you I don't know and I want nothing to do with your son! Malfoy is an insufferable git and he teases me and my family and I absolutely hate him!" Ginny said trying not to let her voice tremble, "If I did know where he was do you think I would care? I'll bet he's off fucking Parkinson. He's such an ass and life would be better off without him."

"Ahhh, so that is what you think of him, huh? Well let's see if I can change that. Crucio!"  

Draco reacted much too rationally. He ran and tackled Ginny to the ground, putting himself where she was; so, he got hit by the curse. The pain was worse that anything he had ever experienced, and that's saying something. His father had cast the curse on him many times before but this time he was angry, really angry at hearing Ginny used-to-be opinion of him.

"Well Draco, I never thought that you would save… This. I thought I told you to stay away from the Weasley family. I thought I told you to meet me so we could go to the ceremony. Now come, we are already late." Lucius lifted the curse and made Draco stand.

"No." Draco said walking over and helping Ginny to her feet.

"_What did you say_?!"

"I said no, Lucius, sir. I don't want to become Voldie's heir; I don't want to join the elite force of the Death-Eaters. I want… I want… Ginny. Ya, that's what I want, even if it means being disowned or resorted into Gryffindor; I don't care as long as I have Ginny."

"Draco, you are dangerously close to facing the wrath of Lucius Malfoy."

"If you want him you have to get through me first!" A voice said out of nowhere.

"Potter, just what my master would like; Potter and my son on a silver platter. I don't care I can take on the two of you." Lucius said.

"But can you take on us?" People that didn't know what was happening came over to make a protective circle around the couple.

"And us?" Slowly-but-surely a large group surrounded the two lovers. Ginny looked around her from the safety of Draco's arms and saw a lot of people she never even met before. Some were from Gryffindor, others Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff; Ginny even thought she saw a Slytherin or two. She looked at Draco, who looked back and hugged her closer.

"We're safe, Ginny. We're safe now; there are people that will help us only because they all hate my father or Voldemort. Now we can have that carefree summer you wanted." Draco gently but firmly (**A/N-Is that even possible?**) pushed Ginny behind him and pointed his want at Lucius. The group followed his actions, and then as if in silent agreement, all shouted "EXPELIARMUS!!"

Lucius shot about 100 feet before hitting a stone wall and collapsing on the ground. Draco walked up to him motioning for the others to stay.

"Tell me, father, what do you want? Do you want freedom? Do you want unconditional love? Do you want a life where you don't know what tomorrow will bring? Do you want death? Pain? Help? Do you even know what I want? I want to help you. I want you to love me as a father should. I want a normal life. I want to go to bed every week without bruises and cuts. I want you to see the pain you've caused me." Draco pointed his wand at himself and muttered a reverse spell that took of the charm that hid all the scars, cuts and bruises he had. He heard Ginny gasp behind him and his heart broke.

"Do you see Luc (**A/N-Pronounced 'Luke'**)? Do you see the torture I've had to go through? Do you see why I don't want to become a death eater? Do you know what it's like to live a life where no one cares? Not even mother cares. Up until this year, my life has been a living hell. Up until this year I didn't know there was someone who cared. Up until this year I didn't know I would have a girl that likes me for me and not for money or fame. Up until this year I've hidden behind the infamous Malfoy sneer. Up until this year I haven't need help. Up until this year I didn't know what it was like to have a heart. Now I know what it's like. Now I know that people do care. I may not even know all of them but I know they care. It's your turn to know these feelings and it's your turn to let go." With that Draco walked away from his father to Ginny. He took her hand in his and led her away from the scene.

**A/N-Okay that was a pretty pointless chapter but I thought that it was cool. It was going to be a one-shot story but I personally think that it goes with the story. Don't you think? Okay I know that it took forever for the last chapter but I had writers block and I was helping this girl with some… problems. Sorry I'm sworn to secrecy. I hope you really like this chapter and I can't wait for reviews hint hint**


	9. Explanations

**A/N-Okay this is going to be a strange chapter. Draco is going to be talking to himself and he is going to get the little voice inside his head to talk to his eyes. Ya I know I have problems but it is so damn hot and the heat is going to my head. So R and R plz.**

THE BURROW (GINNY'S POV)

"Draco? Did you mean all that you said back there?" Ginny asked, leading Draco up to her room for some privacy.

"Ya, I did. It was all true. I never did know what it was like to… have a normal life. I have always envied the Gryffindor's. They all have care-free lives… Okay well not all; pothead has to face Voldemort once every year. Well at least he doesn't go to bed everyday looking like this." Draco still hadn't placed the charm back on himself to hide the scars cuts and bruises.

"Draco, you really scared me back at Kings Cross. When you took off the spell I wanted to help you. I wanted to make it all better."

"You have helped, a lot. You have made my life better since our first kiss. I didn't know how to live life until you came along. I am really thankful Gin (A/N-Corny huh?)." Draco leaned over and hugged Ginny, hard. He flinched and tried to ignore the pain.

There was a crash and a lot of shouting downstairs signaling the twins had arrived. Ginny pulled away and looked into a very un-Malfoy-ish face. His eyes were watering and tears were running down his cheeks like a dam had just burst open.

"Draco, baby, what's wrong? You never cry. Oh, god, talk to me Draco." Ginny watched as Draco passed out on her bed. She ran down to the kitchen and found a very stern looking group of people. Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were all looking at her with a look that clearly said, 'So-are-you-going-to-tell-us-what-is-happening-or-do-we-have-to-force-it-out-of-you.'

Ginny ignored them and turned to her mom. "Draco… passed out… my room… help," Ginny panted. Her mom didn't need telling twice, she just got up from her chair and followed he only daughter up to her room.

THE KITCHEN (THE BOY'S POV)

"Did she just say Draco? In her room? Passed out? Is it just me, or do we have a Malfoy in the house?" Bill said looking around.

"Yes, yes, yes and yes, we do have a Malfoy in the house." George said.

"Well I think we should go look for an explanation; who's with me?" Fred said in a very Fred-like manner. All the boy's agreed including Ron who had known about this situation all along.

GINNY'S ROOM (DRACO'S POV)

'Ugh, Where am I?' Draco thought. He tried to open his eyes but they retaliated and stayed closed. 'I need someone to talk to. Where is that dumb voice' He racked his brain trying to find that voice that never showed when he need it most.

'Hey, I'm right here, keep your shirt on… Wait I think Ginny should see your abs… hmm… Ya take your shirt off and completely forget whatever I just said. So what do you need my man?'

'My eyes won't open; I need you to talk to them.'

'Me? Talk to your eyes? You do realize that your eyes have a mind of there own right?'

'Yah, I know, but just try I need to see Ginny again.'

There was silence for a couple of seconds then, 'Okay your eyes said that you are about to hear Ginny's voice and when that happens you will be able to see her.'

'Thank them for me.'

'Okay, bye.'

GINNY'S ROOM (GINNY'S POV)

"God, mum. What are we going to do? I don't think I'll survive the summer without Draco. I need him, mum." Ginny climbed onto her bed beside Draco and held his hand whispering things Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear.

"Come on, Draco," Ginny whispered, "I want you to come back to me sweetheart. Please, open your eyes and look at me. We can go down to muggle London and go to the karaoke place. I have a song that I can dedicate to you. I know you love muggle's Draco; so just please just open your eyes. I love you, Draco and if you want me to survive this summer you'll open your eyes and tell me you love me, too."

"Hmmm… Ginny… keep talking…"Draco mumbled a few words before fading into the darkness.

"Draco? Draco open your eyes! Don't do this to me! Fuck, open your eyes!" Ginny sat on her knees shaking Draco like her life depended on it (A/N-And according to her it does, lol.).

"VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Mrs. Weasley burst out.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess it's pointless any way, apparently he's not going to wake up." Ginny sat on the end of her bed with her back to Draco.

"Your first name's Virginia?" A voice asked from behind her, "It's cute I like it."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears so she turned around to prove it to her self. "Eek! Draco you're up!" Ginny squealed throwing herself on top of him and hugging and kissing him. She heard her mom say something about busying herself in the kitchen. Ginny waved her hand at the place her mom had been only to hear the door close and lock. Underneath Ginny, Draco winced.

"Draco? What's wrong? Don't make me start worrying now, I just got happy." Ginny watched as Draco got out his wand and muttered a few charms covering up the cut bruises and scars as well as make them not hurt (A/N-Sorry I couldn't think of another way to put that into context). He pulled Ginny close and was about to start kissing her when the door was blown down.

"God! Can't I get just one minute of piece with my boyfriend?!" Ginny hollered when she saw all her brothers standing blocking the only exit.

"Ginny," Charlie said calmly, "We would like an explanation."

Ginny went into a full fledged story about what had happened between her and Draco, letting him explain the fight they had. "So we were attacked by Draco's father and Draco, being the brave Dwake that he is, confronted his father and told him… What did you say again Draco?"

"Nothing much just what I wanted and how I felt." Draco said not wanting to repeat it.

"Fine then, they can just listen to the recorded version I made on my wand." Ginny flicked her wand and Draco's voice came out of it from the very beginning of his speech. For the next five minutes they group listened to the recording. Every now and then Fred or George would crack up in silent laughter only to be stopped by a glare from Ginny.

After it was over there was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Isn't he perfect?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. She turned to Draco and gasped, "Draco, are you… bushing? Aww… look everyone he's normal." Right after this was said, Ginny received a playful swat in the arm. "Okay back to the real world; now that you boy's have had your explanation, LEAVE US ALONE!" Ginny once again waved her hand and the boys disappeared with the door fixed, closed and locked. 'Helpful,' she thought throwing herself on Draco again.

**A/N-Okay I could just end it there but you know I don't wanna be mean. Don't ya love me? And I just wanna thank Fainus. He/She was the only one that reviewed chapter 8. Thanks Fainus.**

TWO WEEKS LATER/CLOSET IN RON'S ROOM (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny and Draco were inside Ron's closet snogging and hoping that the trio wouldn't be back for a really long time because they found that Ron's closet was the private-est place they could find. However, today Ron came into his room whining about something Ginny really didn't want to listen to.

"Draco is there any way that we could cast a silent silencing charm on the closet without Ron finding out?" Ginny whispered.

"Nope," Draco replied.

"Well I guess we'll just have to eavesdrop won't we?" Ginny said with an 'I'm-so-evil' smile.

RON'S ROOM (RON'S POV)

"Would you kill me now, Harry?" Ron asked threatening.

"No," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "Why do you wanna die anyway?"

"You promise you won't freak out?"

"Okay I'll try not to spaz." Harry looked questioningly at his friend.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Ron took a deep breath and said something so fast that it was barely audible, "I'm-gay-and-that's-why-I-hate-the-fact-that-Ginny-is-with-Malfoy. There, now you know, but you can't tell Malfoy or Ginny or the world is going to come to an end…What was that noise?" Ron walked over to his closet and opened the door sending Draco and Ginny to the floor doubled over in laughter.

"GINNY?! How much of that did you hear?"

"Something about you being gay and liking Malfoy and the world coming to an end if we found out but nothing important," Ginny said with mock sincerity.

Ron pointed to the door and Ginny and Draco left laughing to themselves.

**A/N-Okay now that's the end of this chapter. I think that that was a really important chapter. Now it is going to be a lot harder for Ginny and Draco to be around Ron. R and R plz. Thanks. **


	10. Club Karcass

THE BURROW (GINNY'S POV)

The next few days passed by quickly for Draco and Ginny. Ron had been avoiding them, although, when he was in the same room as them, he couldn't help but stare at Draco as if in some sort of trance.

"You know what I think Gin?" Draco asked one afternoon, "I think that you should follow up on that karaoke offer you made to me. I know I'm not the fondest of muggle's but since you said you found a song that you could dedicate to me I thought that you could follow up on the offer and sing it for me."

"Really?!" Ginny squealed, "You would do that just for me? Thank you, that is so damn sweet. I can't wait until you hear the song…songs…sorry I just thought of another one that would match you perfectly." Ginny got up leaving Draco so she could make reservations for her and Draco at the club (A/N-yes the karaoke place is a club).

NEXT WEEK GINNY'S ROOM (GINNY'S POV)

Draco and Ginny were getting ready to go to Club Karkass (A/N-I have no idea where I got that but I know it's not mine) for the night. Ginny was in her room getting dressed in a very sexy outfit.

She was wearing the top to one of her black string bikinis and black, leather mini skirt (A/N-when I say mini, I mean mini). She dyed her hair all black for the night and straightened it completely. She put on heavy black eyeliner, mascara and heavy midnight blue eye shadow. She finished the look with dark red lipstick. For the night she made sure she covered all and every one of her freckles. She still wore the EVIL GIN necklace Draco gave her and very high heeled sandals. She then let Draco into her room making sure he never saw what she looked like.

GINNYS ROOM (DRACO"S POV)

Draco summoned his wardrobe and started sorting through all his muggle clothing (A/N-Yes he has muggle clothes). In the end, he chose a pair of baggy jeans and a dark blue, light cotton shirt, leaving it unbuttoned revealing his perfect six pack. He cut his hair short and spiked it before leaving the room to find out what Ginny had cooked up for him.

He walked down at least three flights of stairs before he saw his sexy, black haired beauty leaning against the wall.

'Fuck she's fine!'

'Wow! I am so glad we found her before pothead… or before Weasel found us. I shudder to think of what might have happened.' Draco's voice said

'I think we should go over there and kiss her,' Draco thought advancing on Ginny.

'I think…I'm too late to reply.' Draco had already lowered his mouth onto Ginny's. They were only broken apart when Ginny checked her watch and told him they had to go. He gave her a pleading look but finally gave in as she started walking away.

'Never resist the power of temptations.' Ginny thought walking out the door.

CLUB KARCASS (GINNY'S POV)

"Draco, first of all we need to get past that guard. Well he's not really a guard but either way we need to get past him. He's the one who says who's in and who's out. He always lets me in but I think he'll like the 'new meat' I brought." Ginny said slowly walking up to the man at the door.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, "New meat? Is that all I am to you? I feel so unloved." Draco put on a face of very mock hurt.

Ginny sighed and gave him a very passionate kiss. "Still feel unloved?" He shook his head, "Good."

"Hey Mac," Ginny said to the man at the door.

"You're not alone today. Did you find your night in shining amour?"

"You could say that… So, will you let us in?" Ginny stuck out her bottom lip and put 'in' her best puppy dog eyes.

"God, you know I can't resist that face. Com on, stop it! Oh, fine you can get in."

Ginny brightened up gave Mac a kiss on the cheek, grabbed Draco's hand and walked in.

"That was odd. Whenever I bring someone new here, he never lets them in until I make him." Ginny yelled over the music. "Come on lets dance I love this song!" Ginny led Draco to the dance floor where Outrageous by Britney Spears was playing.

Ginny moved around under Draco's touch trying to get him in to it. Long-story-short, it wasn't working. "Draco, what's wrong with you, we are in club Karkass! Some people would die for one chance to be in here and you're standing there like a bump on a log. Come on! What is it? Do you not know how to dance? If that's it, well don't feel so fucking ashamed, neither can I, I just come here so much I know what to do."

"Ginny! That's not it, I can dance just fine. There are just a lot of guys lookin' at you!"

"Then claim me," Ginny said. She saw Draco's 'I'm-so-sexy' smirk and realized what she had just gotten herself into.

'This should be fun,' Draco thought.

'I'm in for a bumpy ride,' Ginny thought.

Draco pulled Ginny to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her (A/N-I tried to write a dancing scene but I couldn't Plz don't kill me. hides behind hands I can't see you, therefore you can't see me…I'll shut up now). When he finally loosened up he realized that he was actually having fun.

"ATTENTION!" A voice called. "THERE ARE A FEW PEPLES IN HERE THAT WOULD LIKE TO SING A SONG OR TWO FOR EITHER A SPECIAL SOMEONE OR JUST BECAUSE. FIRST IS DANIEL JONES."

A boy with green hair walked up to the stage and started rapping Sean Paul's 'Get Busy'. When he was done he got a really loud applause, when he walked off stage it looked like he was blushing.

Three more people went (Cara Thwarp, Kevin Carmichael and Tina and Tawny Davies) and then it was Ginny's turn.

"NEXT UP, AFTER AN EXTREMELY LONG BREAK, IS MISS VIRGINIA WEASLEY," The announcer said. Ginny let go of Draco' hand and waltzed up to the stage.

"Hi guys! Okay, think of your life without me…Sad isn't it? Yes, I know all about your boring insignificant lives. Kay, the first song I am goin' to sing is really, really old. It's called 'Ultimate' by Lindsey Lohan and it's dedicated to my boyfriend Draco Malfoy." Music turned in and she started singing, staring at Draco the whole time.

**(Verse 1)**

**"You're the kind of friend **

**  
Who always bends when I'm broken,**

**Like remember when...**

**You took my heart and put it back together again.**

**I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over.**

**Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you!**

**(Chorus)**

**You're it, you're the Ultimate,**

**It's automatic I'm sure of it.**

**No lie, so don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy.******

**Cuz**** I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,**

**But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.**

**(Verse two)  
  
You're the kind of guy whose hand's in mine…**

**Sends shivers, up and down my spine.******

**I want to do to you, what you do to me**

**You're the kind of guy that blows my mind..**

**But now it's my turn, you've been right in front of me.**

**Everything i need, why didn't i see?**

**(Chorus)**

**  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,**

**It's automatic I'm sure of it.**

**No lie, so don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy.******

**Cuz**** I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,**

**But you're it..You're the Ultimate you.**

**(Chorus x2)  
  
You're it, you're the Ultimate,**

**It's automatic I'm sure of it.**

**No lie, so don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy.******

**(chorusx3**

**You're it, you're the Ultimate,**

**It's automatic I'm sure of it.**

**No lie, so don't even try**

**To tell me that you're not the guy.******

**Cuz**** I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you,**

**But you're it... you're the Ultimate you.  
  
You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!"**

"Thank you so much! You're great!" Ginny hollered, still not taking her eyes off of Draco, "My next song is 'Bad Boy' by Keisha Chante and it is also dedicated to Draco!"

**[Intro:] **

**"Ohhh-o-o-yeah oh -oh yeah   
  
[Verse 1:] **

**Ring-Ring-Ring, it's the same thing**

**Always call me up-Yo gurl how ya been?**

**Now I can't breathe, you're smothering me - with lovey dovey stuff that I don't need   
  
Please, please, please won't you tell me, what happened to that cat you used to be?**

**Rollin wit the hood, and up to no good**

**da**** te da te da- and misunderstood   
  
[Bridge:] **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse**

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah)**

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse**

**Cause**** I'm just tryin' to find out   
  
[Chorus:] **

**What happened to the boy he used to be?**

**I wish he would come back- come back to me (oh yeah)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Cause he don't come back round here no more.**

**What happened to the boy he used to be?**

**Can somebody tell me tell me please (tell me please)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Won't cha tell me**

**Where'd my bad boy go?**

**Where'd my bad boy go? (oh yeah)   
  
[Verse 2:] **

**Bling-Bling-Bling I don't see no ring.**

**So I ain't gotsta go and change everything**

**You had it goin on, but no your so gone**

**Bringin me flowers, singin love songs   
  
Why-Why-Why do you have to try?**

**To be someone else?**** Your livin a lie**

**Lets**** check yer head, your losin your edge**

**Bring back the thug or this thing is dead   
  
[Bridge:] **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse (oh)**

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were (oh yeah)**

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse**

**Cause**** I'm just tryin' to find out   
  
[Chorus:] **

**What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah)**

**I wish he would came back- come back to me (back to me)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Cause he don't come back round here no more.   
  
What happened to the boy he used to be?**

**Can somebody tell me tell me please?******

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Won't you tell me**

**Where'd my bad boy go? (yeah, yeah)**

**Where'd my bad boy go- go-go -go? (yeah)   
  
[Bridge:] **

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse**

**Cause I - I liked you the way you were(I said)**

**Back-back-back up, reverse-reverse**

**Cause**** I'm just tryin' to find out   
  
[Chorus:] **

**What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah)**

**I wish he would come back- come back to me (oh)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Cause he don't come back round here no more   
  
What happened to the boy he used to be (used to be)**

**Can somebody tell me? tell me please (tell me please baby)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Won't you tell me**

**Where'd my bad boy go?**

**Won't you tell me**

**Where'd my bad boy go?   
  
What happened to the boy he used to be? (oh yeah-yeah)**

**Won't somebody tell me tell me please? (tell me please)**

**What happened to the boy I used to know?**

**Won't ya tell me where'd my bad boy go?   
  
[Outro:] **

**Where'd my bad boy go? (oh, oh, oh)"**

"Thank you! I would like to think all the little people that got me this far. Ye, that's you Mac! Hey, it ain't by fault you're not buff enough! Whatever Mac. Well I gotta go and get back to my boyfriend before all the other boy's in the crowd get to him. C'ya!" Ginny left the stage and made her way back to Draco, giving him a kiss to prove she wasn't bluffing.

"So you think I'm becoming a softie? How rude!" Draco said with mock anger/grief.

"Hey! That is so not what I said. The song did…Sorry… Can you forgive little ol' me?" Ginny batted her eyelashes and pressed up to Draco. He laughed and kissed her half parted lips. He pulled away and started dotting her jaw line with soft kisses. Ginny let a low moan escape and realized what this would lead to.

"Draco, you know what I said last time and I stick by it." Ginny pushed him away and pulled him over to the bar. "You wanna drink?"

"Sure," Draco replied, "I'll have a…"

"Draco let me order for you, I'll have a bloody Mary and give him a pint." Draco turned  to her with a questioning look.

"A pint is a tall glass of beer and a bloody Mary is an alcoholic Shirley temple," She explained.

"Ok, Can I continue kissing you now?"

Ginny looked at him, "did you hear what I said two minutes ago?" He shook his head (**A/N- Typical men**). "I told you, I know what that would lead to and I don't want to have sex yet. I mean I'm still in school I do not want a child to look after."

Draco sighed and turned to his beer. "Okay, fine."

"Are you mad at me baby?"

"No! How could I be mad at you?" Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"FUCK!!" Ginny said looking at her watch, "I am so dead…We gotta go Tiff, how much for the drinks?" She asked turning to the lady behind the counter.

"It's on the house, Hun." The bartender said.

"Thank you C'ya" Ginny pulled Draco out of the club without a glance behind her.

ON THE WAY HOME (DRACO/GINNY'S POV)

"Ginny, what was that all about?"

"I am, so past curfew. I am never going to be able to go there again." Ginny started sobbing.

"What times curfew?" Draco asked taking off his shirt and putting it around Ginny's shaking figure

"One-o'clock," Ginny replied, "and at the moment it's three."

"Can't we just lie and say we were mugged? I mean your parents will understand if we're a little late won't they?"

"A LITTLE?! We're two hours, two fucking, god damn hours!" Ginny sat don on a near by bench and cried. Draco sat down beside her and did the only thing he could think of, he picked up the frail figure and held her close trying to soothe her pain.

"Ginny, it's alright. Everything will be fine. Lets just get home we're going to freeze out here." Draco waited for a reply before noticing she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her all the way back to the burrow.

**A/N-Is it just me or did that chapter suck? I hated that chapter but those songs reminded me of Ginny and Draco's relationship. Well tell me what you think. Plz R and R**


	11. A Swim in the Lake

GINNY'S ROOM (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny woke up the next morning with a minor hang over (A/N-lol). She felt an arm around her waist, getting scared, she looked down and, to her great relief, she was fully clothed. She opened her eyes to see Draco asleep next to her. She smiled and shifted around, only succeeding in waking her sleeping angel.

"Mmmm, morning Virginia," He mumbled.

"Is there any particular reason why you're in my bed?"

"Well to tell you the truth, your mother set up a bed on the floor next to your bed and told me to stay clear of you… But I couldn't help myself."

Ginny looked at him before rolling her eyes and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Draco complained.

"Yep… Did you get a mouthful from my mother last night?" Draco shook his head. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh, "Well be ready for it."

"VIRGINIA ANN WEASLEY! DRACONIS LUCIUS MALOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"

Ginny cringed, blinking rapidly to stop the tears welling up in her eyes and failing miserably. She took a calming breath and left her room. Seconds later Draco caught up with her wondering how she knew his full name.

"She just does okay? Now just shut up!" Ginny walked into the kitchen, "Yes mum?" she said as innocently as possible.

"Young lady! What, may I ask, were you doing out until three-O'clock this morning?  And why did Mr. Malfoy have to carry you home?" Mrs. Weasley didn't even wait for an answer before rounding on Draco. "Draconis Malfoy, Why were you out until three in the morning with my daughter?"

"Mrs. Weasley, your daughter has morals and she sticks by them. My hormones acted up on me and your daughter stopped me before things got out of hand. She is a very smart girl and I'm glad I found her."

"Be that… Wait, what do you mean by your hormones acted up?"

"Testosterone, mum. I am really sorry I was home so lat but they don't let people dedicate songs 'till mid night and then I never realized it but when they finally called me up it was already about a quarter-after-two and… Oh, mum, I am so, so, so sorry." Ginny put her head on the table mumbling things like 'God, I am so damn, I mean darn stupid' or 'I hate myself, now I'll never be able to go back.'

"Ginny? Sweetheart, you know that I would never stop you from visiting Mac and Tiff but you need to know when your curfew comes closer you need to get home."

"MOTHER! I DO NOT NEED ONE OF YOU'RE GOD FORSAKEN LECTURES! GOD WOMAN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny ran out the door in tears making her way to the lake and her favorite rock.

DOWN BY THE LAKE (GINNY'S POV)

'I am so dumb. How could I do that to my own mother? I mean, talking about her as if she was the gum on the bottom of my shoe and swearing? How pathetic am I?'

"I hate my self. I need to cool down," Ginny said out loud. She stripped down to her bra and panties and dived into the lake. The freezing water felt excellent on her skin and cooled her off from the previous outburst at her mom. She swam to shore, grabbed her wand and preformed the bubble head charm on herself so she could go under water.

(DRACO'S POV)

'Should I go after her?' Draco thought. He was sitting in the kitchen alone because Mrs. Weasley insisted she go to London and get Ginny a present (A/N-Ooooo, Fun…LMAO).

"How could I have been so stupid? I mean, of course Ginny has a curfew. She lives in a house with like, four kids in it… Unless the Dream Team is here. Mrs. Weasley had to set a curfew." Draco stood up and walked down to the lake where he found Ginny's clothes in a pile on a rock and the actual Ginny playing with some sort of mini Dolphin… Wearing nothing but her under garments.

"Hey, Ginny! Can I join ya?" Draco called.

"Ummm… Okay, just as long as you don't start lecturing me! I'm going to get enough of that when I get home!"

Draco stripped down to his boxer shorts and dived into the lake only to meet up with Ginny underwater. She pulled him to the surface and swam to the edge of the lake. She took of the bubble head charm; turning around, she met up with Draco, his lips, to be precise. She grinned and deepened the kiss.

'God, I wish we were in my room right now,' she thought (A/N-Well she can't talk now can she?). The next thing the couple knew, they were in a very compromising position on Ginny's bed. Although, neither of them paid much attention to it.

**A/N-I know this is a very short chapter, but I have writers block and I don't know what else to do… No they are not going to have it. They will in this story but not yet, I am not going to have Ginny taking care of a child while she is at Hogwarts and she is not going to abort. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to tell me in a review.**


	12. Kidnapped

**A/N-I know it took forever to update but I do have a reasonable excuse. I was camping. Now don't get me wrong, I have been writing my story! I have 27 pages on it but it might take a while to type up…Sorry. Oh and I am aware that ****Virginia**** isn't Ginny's real name but I think it sounds better than Ginevra. Don't you think? And I am aware that my story sucks and that's why I don't do Harry Potter… I much prefer Tom Felton (HEHE)**

**And the scene in the rain does kinda belong to me but I got the idea from another story that I'm having a hard time remembering at the moment. It's a G/H story. Just thought I should put that little disclaimer in.**

**PS-Should there be 2 parts to this chapter or 2 sequels to this story?**

_"EEEEEK!!!"_

_"Huh? Oh, mum… Ummm…Uhhh… There is a very good explanation to all of this… And I will tell you when I come up with it" Ginny stuttered Wrapping the tangled sheet around her and her lovers very naked body. She woke up her lover, muttered a quick spell and, immediately, they were both fully clothed._

_"__Virginia__?! You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Molly Weasley asked while trying to recover from the earlier shock. _

_"That depends what you think I did. If you're thinking that I had it then I'm not sorry to inform you that you're right. It's my body and it felt right."_

_"Well, it may be your body but I created it. I will not have you throw your life away for a boy; you still have school to finish. There is no way you are going to be able to get through all of your studies when you have a child to look after. Now, I am sorry I have to do this but…" Molly pulled out her wand, "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Ginny woke up covered in cold sweat; she sat up and hugged her knees, calling for Draco and started to get even scareder **(A/N I don't think that's even a word)** when he didn't answer or come to her call. She stood up and walked to the kitchen only to find Draco asleep with his head on his arms, asleep. Ginny smiled, walked up to him and started kissing the sensitive spot behind his ears.

"Megmph."

"Wow that's a sure-fire way to turn a girl on." Ginny said.

"Hmmm, I know. I'll bet it worked too." Draco replied, completely ignoring the heavy sarcasm.

"I'll bet you're right. Although I think I'm the only one that, that would work on. Am I right or am I right? I knew it I'm right." Ginny snaked her arms around his neck as he stood up and stretched.

Draco laughed and pulled her close, "You use the word 'I' too much. But you're right, you are right." He raised a well manicured eyebrow at the serious way Ginny was looking at him.

"Draco, why did you pick me? I mean, before this year I was the littlest Weasel or the Weaslette, now I'm… Virginia Malfoy…" Her hand flew to her mouth as she backed toward the stairs and turned to run, only to be stopped by a strong arm around her waist.

"You said Malfoy," Draco said in wonder.

"No, no I didn't. I said Weasley. I have always been a Weasley and as far as I know that hasn't changed."

"Why did you say Malfoy, Virginia?"

Ginny gulped and buried her head in her hands. "I don't know my mind has been on other things lately. Just let me go, please." Draco let her go and watched her walk back upstairs without so much as a glance back.

'She did say Malfoy, right?' Draco thought.

'Of course she did. I heard her. Maybe we should propose to her,' the voice suggested.

'That would be weird, she hasn't even finished school. She needs to have a good education right? Whatever I'm going to bed.' Draco pushed the voice to the back of his head, walked to Ginny's room and silently slipped into the bed Mrs. Weasley had prepared, falling into a restless sleep listening to the sleep sobbing of Ginny.

GINNY'S ROOM (DRACO'S POV)

"Ginny, Baby, Ginny? Wake up it's time for breakfast." Draco stood over Ginny hoping she would at least stay in the same room with him and make eye contact with him today. It had been a whole week since Ginny called herself a Malfoy and she had been avoiding Draco leaving him to try not to vomit while Ron, unknowingly, hit on him.

"Yes Draco I'm up. Could you leave so I can get dressed? NOW!" Ginny waved her hand and Draco disappeared seconds before the door shut and locked.

Meanwhile, Draco reappeared in front of Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. He took one look at the shop and took off at a sprint to Gringotts.

GRNGOTTS (DRACO'S POV)

"Excuse me. I would like to take some money out of my safe please," Draco said placing a shiny gold key on the counter.

"Yes sir; Flogime, take Mr. Malfoy to his safe!" The goblin, Flogime, led Draco to a tunnel where they got into a cart and shot down to vault623. He used the key and stepped aside allowing Draco service in his safe. Draco filled his pouch with as many Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as he could and hurried back to the cart to get back to Madam Malkins.

MADAM MALKINS ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS (DRACO'S POV)

"Madam Malkin? Yes I would like to order some custom made dress robes to be ready for pick-up tomorrow at noon. They're for my girlfriend; she's about a head smaller than me and has black hair with blonde streaks, though I'm not quite sure if that matters though. Anyway I would like them Midnight blue with a silver trim. V-neck, no lace, not too low-cut."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. They will be ready tomorrow 'round noon. That will be 15 galleons and 3 sickles," Madam Malkin said writing down the order.

"You'll get the money when I get the order. Thank-you for your time but I must get going…Actually could I get some seventh year Hogwarts robes too? I'll be here tomorrow at noon, have them ready." With that Draco swept out of the store, robes billowing behind him. **(A/N-Is it just me or would Tom Felton look totally hot doing that? --Goes into fantasy mode--)**

THE BURROW (GINNY'S POV)

'I am such an idiot,' Ginny thought while packing her school trunk even though she still had about 2 weeks until school started.

'You know, you really are. Haven't you seen the looks Draco has been giving you? He misses you and if you say you don't want to talk about what happened, he'll respect that, he loves you.'

Ginny sighed and finished packing just as Draco's voice floated up the stairs asking where she was. She heard feet leading toward her room so she busied herself in the latest book her father had gotten for her. (Eragon)

"Hey Virginia," Draco said sitting beside her, "Do you want to come to diagon alley and get a new wand?"

"I don't have any money."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Ginny looked at Draco like he was Crazy, or at the very least, insane. I mean no one had ever wanted to buy her stuff, other than her parents but that doesn't count. "Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I want to. We haven't spent very much time together these past few days so this is what I want us to do." Draco looked Ginny in the eyes. When Ginny studied them hard enough she saw a pleading look and was that apologetic?

"You, Draco _Malfoy_, want to buy me, Virginia _Weasley_, A wand? Well if you're sure you want to… Okay."

"Okay, I've already cleared it up with your mom so we can leave whenever your ready."

"Do you want to go now? I don't feel much like reading."

"Sure." Draco offered her his arm, which she took, and they were about to leave when they heard the familiar 'pop' of someone apparating right behind them. They turned around to see Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Gregory Goyle Sr. standing guard on either side of Lucius Malfoy.

"Son, why is that piece of trash hanging off your arm? And why do you have a new order of dress and Hogwarts robes at Madam Malkins?" Lucius spat.

"You ordered me new robes?! Draco you really didn't have to." Ginny said shocked. Draco shh-ed her and turned to his father, his old stone face back.

"Didn't I tell you no? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to become a death eater? Didn't I tell you to fuck the hell off?"

"Yes, you did. But didn't I tell you, you were not to stay with this Weasley trash?"

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself in hell?" Draco sneered menacingly.

"Draco," Ginny quivered.

"It's okay baby, well be fine." Draco put a protective arm around her, pulling her close.

"Draco! You let go of… That, this instant!" Lucius exclaimed.

Draco stroked his chin giving a mock 'Let-me-think-about-that' look on his face. "Wow, this really is a beard stroking situation," he said, making Ginny giggle, "Too bad I don't have one, eh' Gin?"

"You are _so_ immature!" Lucius spat.

"At least I don't need body guards to stand up to someone decades younger than me."

"Ugh! We'll be back, you watch, you're never safe." He nodded to his body guards and they disapparated out.

"Riiiiight, wanna go get that wand?" Draco said, stretching out the 'right'.

Ginny giggled, "Yep." Then her face went serious, "Why did you get me new robes? I don't want to get spoiled."

"I know, but I want to spoil you, it's fun!"

Ginny shook her head and kissed Draco, he was about to deepen it when she broke away and started walking toward the door. Draco looked after her before following her and mumbling something that sounded remarkably like 'Tease'.

"Yes, yes I am. And I know that's what you love about me."

DIAGON ALLEY (BOTH POV)

"Draco can we go get the robes you foolishly ordered for me?" Ginny asked pointing to Madam Malkins.

"They won't be ready till-"

"Oh Mr. Malfoy! I had nothing else to do so I started on your robes as soon as you left. So they are ready quite a bit earlier than expected." Madam Malkin said handing him a lumpy package.

"Oooooo, can I try the dress robes on?" Ginny asked clearly enthralled by he fact that she had new robes.

"Alright Ginny… Is that alright Madam Malkin? I need to pay you any way."

Madam Malkin nodded and led the couple to a change room where Ginny opened the package and took out a stunning dress. She walked into the dressing room and took no time getting into the dress. When she came out Draco sat there in shock eyeing her up and down.

"Like what you see?" Ginny asked bending down to fix her already perfect dress, giving Draco a perfect look down the top of the dress.

"Actually yes I do," Draco replied, trying very hard not to look down the front of Ginny's dress. **(A/N-And obviously failing. What a pervert. That actually happened to me once. If you want to here the story E-mail me)**.

"Hey, Draco. My face is up here, nine inches below."

The dress was, as Draco asked for, midnight blue with a silver trim. It was floor length and had a very low back. The front was V-neck and very low-cut. Draco was happy about the way it hugged every curve on her body, well from the waist-up any way.

"Draco… Do you think this dress makes me look fat?" Ginny asked standing sideways and looking in the mirror. She put a hand on her stomach and glared at her reflection.

"Baby, how can you say that? If anything it makes you look too skinny. I love the way you look, the way you smell, the way you kiss me and most importantly, you." Draco pecked Ginny on the lips and laughed when she groaned in protest. "Baby, that dress is too flimsy for my feelings for you," He hinted to her. She sighed and walked back into the stall to change back into her clothes. She came back out, put the dress back in it's wrapping and turned to Draco, "Now where were we?"

Draco laughed, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me."

"No that's not it, I just feel horny."

"Well then I guess I should succumb to that feeling shouldn't I?"

"Yes." Ginny walked up to him and felt him crush his lips on her own. She smiled against his lips, feeling him run his tongue along her bottom lip, she greedily obliged. Draco slid his hands up inside her shirt and rubbed slow circles on her back. Draco pulled away for only a second before coming back and placing kisses along her jaw line.

'Wow I love him!' Ginny thought. 'Each kiss is like fire, Oh get away from my neck you idiot! My lips are up here.' Ginny grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him up. She smiled evilly before kissing him again. **(A/N-I know this sucks but I cannot write kissing scenes!)**

"Ginny," Draco said breathily, "I really don't think this is the right place to do this."

Ginny sighed, "You're right… Wow that's a first." Ginny smirked slyly and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Thank you Madam Malkin, how much was it again? Oh yes I remember now," Draco placed the money on the counter and he and Ginny walked out of the shop, hand-in-hand.

After exiting the store, Ginny led Draco over to Ollivanders. They walked in and heard a bell ring somewhere in the back of the shop.

"Ahhh," Mr. Ollivander said, making Ginny jump. Draco smiled and pulled her into a backward hug. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you today?"

"Miss. Weasley would like a new wand, Mr. Ollivander."

"Ahhh, Yes this would be your first, correct?"

Yes, my first new wand, sir." Ginny replied timidly.

"Well lets get started then… Shall we?" Ten minutes later there was a pile of about 30 discarded wands on the floor. "Here lets try this one, 9-and-a-quarter inches, holly, heartstring, great for divination-No, no, no-Hmmm, here, 15 inches, yew, unicorn hair, rather flexible-No, no and definitely not-Here try this one…" And it on like this for almost and hour, until… "Right, 14-and-a-half inches, holly, phoenix feather." Ginny waved the wand around a bit and black and white sparks shot out of the end of it. She turned around to show Draco before realizing that he had gone t do… Something.

"Hmmm, Accio Draco Malfoy!" a second later, Draco came flying through the door, landing right in front of Ginny.

"You summoned me?"

"Ginny blushed and showed him her wand, saying proudly, "14-and-a-half inches, holly, phoenix feather."

"Wow that's a nice wand! Thank you Mr. Ollivander! How much is it?"

"Seven sickles, Nice doing business with you Mr. Malfoy." Draco placed the money on the counter and left with Ginny.

"Ginny do you have a pet?"

Ginny blushed and mumbled a quiet, "no."

"Good, because here comes the owl I bought you."

Ginny looked up and say the most beautiful owl flying toward her. It was a snowy owl with amazing deep blue eyes, "What's her-or his-Name?"

"That's for you to decide. She's your owl."

"I think I'll call her Saphira. Do you like that name?" The owl affectionately nipped her fingers. "Should I take that as a yes?" The owl once again nipped her fingers, "You are so cool, Saphira. Thank you, Draco."

"It was nothing, really. Hey it's raining." Draco said stupidly.

"No shit Sherlock!" Ginny mumbled, dragging Draco to the leaky cauldron where they saw Mr. Weasley sitting at a table reading the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny walked over to his table and sat down.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said happily. He raised his eyebrows at Draco, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, dad, call him Draco or his real name, Draconis, mum does. Hey! Can you bring my new owl, Saphira, home with you?"

"Of course Gin, now run along, I don't want to keep you from your shopping." Mr Weasley winked and walked out of the pub with very annoyed Saphira.

Ginny led Draco out of the pub and they stood silently under the overhang watching the rain our down in sheets. After a couple minutes Ginny laughed and ran out into the rain, arms wide, slipping and sliding in the mud.

"Draco, come on," she called.

"Virginia, it took me forever to do my hair this morning," Draco called back.

"Hey" Wait a minute! I thought I was the girl here! When did we switch places?" **(A/N-Oh burnage! Sorry inside joke!)**

"You are _so_ dead now!" Draco ran out from the overhang and raced after Ginny. She smiled and ran calling, 'You'll never catch me' over her shoulder.

"Oh ya? Accio Virginia Ann Weasley!" Ginny screamed as she was lifted up of her feet and flew through the air toward a very wet (not to mention hot) Draco Malfoy. She came at him with such force she knocked him off his feet and on to the ground (obviously), Ginny lying on top of him.

"See? I told you I'd catch you," Draco said slyly.

Ginny smiled and looked deep into his slate grey eyes, "How come I've never noticed your eyes until now?"

"Maybe you were looking but you weren't really seeing. I know this is really off-topic, but I have never wanted to kiss you more than I do now." Draco leaned up while Ginny leaned down; they met in the middle and stayed that way until they heard a scream.

Ginny stood up and looked around trying to find where the scram came from. She looked up **(A/N-Don't ask why)** and stood frozen in shock. There, in the sky, was the dark mark. Darker and clearer than ever before. Draco new what it meant and led Ginny over to the shop it was hovering over. He walked in and found his father standing over his mother with a menacing smirk on his face.

Draco ran to his mother and kneeled down by her side. "You evil bastard! Why don't you do us a favor and leave us all alone. You killed your own wife for hells sake!" He picked up his mothers lifeless body and held it close.

"I told you son, you're never safe. Now be a good little boy and come to your ceremony or the same fate will come to that Weasley trash you care so much for," Lucius growled.

"You won't kill her."

"Oh?"

"No you won't, other wise I will have no other reason to live and you will be left without an heir, Voldemort wouldn't be too happy."

Lucius flinched. Draco was right and he knew it. If Ginny died Draco would be able to kill himself and no one would cane. Lucius nodded to the other two death eaters that Draco had never noticed and disapparated.

"Meet you at the burrow," Draco mumbled before, somehow, apparating away with his mother.

**(A/N-Holy crap this is a long chapter! I could end it here, but what in the world would I call it then? Things might speed up a bit from here though.** **And one last thing before we go back to the story- Should there be 2 parts to this chapter or 2 sequels to this story?)**

"Mom, where do you think he is?" Ginny asked while pacing a hole in the kitchen floor. **(A/N-Not literally of course)**

"I don't…" POP "There he is dear."

Ginny ran to the living room, "Draco, where… What's wrong baby?" Draco was sitting on the over stuffed couch, shaking and trying to hid the fact that he was crying for perhaps the first time in years.

"Not… Avada… Not... Crucio… That bastard… used his… bare hands," He sobbed.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry! Do you need anything?"

"You," he said, quite bluntly I might add.

"Oh, god. The one thing you want is the one thing I can't give you. I can give you a hug though; maybe a kiss or two but it can't go any farther than that. I'm sorry, baby." Ginny sat down beside Draco. She knew what he wanted and she also knew she couldn't give it to him. If it wasn't for that damn, fucking dream, as she called it, she might have been ready but that dream acted as a minor setback for her. "Do you want to talk?"

"She met him at the leaky cauldron when she was 17. He looked just like me; she fell for that fake charm and the money. Then she married him and they had me. Not out of love but out of that animalistic lust he still holds today."

"You mean he… He raped her?"

"Draco nodded and took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, "I found out when I was 6. I heard her scram and his howl. I thought they were in trouble so I ran to their room and…" And he broke down. Ginny didn't press him; she just hugged him while saying soothing things in his ear until he fell asleep. She lied him down on the couch and found she couldn't get up. She was in a position where whatever she did, he would wake up, so she just lied down next to him and fell asleep listening to the soft beat of his heart.

She couldn't have slept for more than an hour before Ginny was awoken by a loud, obnoxious 'pop' of some one apparating. She tried waking up Draco by shaking him slightly then yelling at him. "Draco! DRACO! Wake up, god damnit! No, no, no, D-d-d-Draco," Ginny cried (Literally). She groped for her wand, pointed it at him and muttered "Enervate." Draco's eyes fluttered open and when he saw Ginny crying, he immediately went into boyfriend mode.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Its okay baby, I'm here. It'll be okay, what's wrong?"

"There… There wa… There was… No, no, no, no," Ginny buried her head in his chest, "A pop. Now he's here. He's coming for me." The words so quiet Draco had to strain his ears to her them.

"Who's coming babe?"

"Hold me closer," When her request was made, Ginny mumbled a spell that would only allow her to be in a room as long as Draco was there too.

"Who's coming Virginia?"

"T-t-t-t-tom R-r-r-rid… Voldemort. He's in _his _body." Ginny started shaking so violently Draco had to gold her even tighter to calm her nerves.

"I'm here babe. Always remember that. He'll have to get through me to get to you."

"That can be arranged," sneered a cold voice from behind them. Ginny flinched and started mumbling 'no, no, no, no…'

"Yes Ginny, my pet. I am back and I'm here to collect what was rightfully mine. Yes my pet, you need to come with me.

Draco turned around, still clutching Ginny, and looked up at a kid that looked no older than 17. "So you're the one who tortured my goddess in her first year. Wow you must be tough, frightening someone younger than you…...." He was cut off by Ginny's raking sobs.

"No-o-o-o-o Do-o-o-o-on't," She had a white knuckle grip on his shirt. She leaned up and whispered something that sounded remarkably like 'I love him'.

"What'd you say babe?" Draco whispered in disbelief.

Ginny just nodded against Draco's chest.

Tom, after getting very bored, decided to move thing along, "Pet, it's time to leave" When Ginny shook her head, Toms hand moved slowly to his wand. Draco, upon seeing this, used his seeker reflexes and got to his own wand first, "AVADA KADAVRA!" He shouted.

There was a brilliant flash of neon green light. When the spell hit Tom, an explosion-like sound erupted and a cloud of smoke consumed the two-and-a-half people in the room **(A/N-Tom/Voldemort isn't much of a person now is he?)**. Draco heard Ginny's scream and scrambled around trying to follow it. He failed… Although he did succeed in tripping over his own two feet **(A/N-HAHA)**. When the smoke cleared, Ginny was nowhere to be found…

**A/N-Oooooo Cliffy! Crap that was long! Okay so what did you think? I think that Tom Riddle should not have been named Tom. I mean he's Voldemort and He's giving Tom Felton a bad name because his name is Tom too. Geez, did I really need to state the obvious? Anyway, please R and R (HEHE rest and relaxation)**

**So once agan-2 parts or 2 sequels? I have the plot all planned out I just need to know what to do.**

**PS-The story _might_ get a bit more 'darker' from here. R and R :-D**


	13. Going, Going, Gone

DUNGEONS OF MALFOY MANOR (GINNY'S POV)

Ginny sat in the corner of her cell thinking of the conversation she had had with Tom.

_FLASHBACK_

"Tom, let me go!" Ginny screamed, trying to get out of Tom's grasp.

"Oh no my pet, I am not ready. Has anyone ever told you how intoxicating you are?"

"Just one," Ginny sneered back, "Draco." This earned her a slap.

"Never say that name," Tom spat menacingly, "You are not going to love him while you are here! You are to love me."

"Who are you to say who I can love? I can say I love you, but my heart will always know the truth. Now let. Me. Go!"

"Pet, if you say it enough, your heart will begin to believe you."

"No Tom, it won't because when I'm alone, I will be saying 'I love Draco' over and over again."

"Then you'll never be alone.

"Ahhh, but Tom, I am never going to come anywhere near you… Willingly at least" Ginny added as an after thought.

"That's what you think pet," Tom smiled his 'Evil Genius' smile making Ginny shiver involuntarily.

"Not what I think, but what I know." She said, regaining composure. "Why do you treat me like some sort of play thing?"

"That's all women are good for. Now come pet, I'm bored."

Ginny tensed. How come she felt like she was about to be raped? No, her Tom would never do that. But this wasn't her Tom. This was Voldemort in her Tom's body. Why did she keep calling him 'Her Tom'?

"Come, pet." Tom said again snaking an arm around her waist; completely unaware of the battle going on inside her head, "It's time."

"No," she replied confidently. She had almost lost her innocence once, she wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You know how powerful I am; don't try to prove me wrong."

"My dear Tommy, if you're so almighty and powerful, how come Pothead defeated you 6 times, hmm?" Tom flinched, Ginny had hit a nerve.

"Here's where you'll be staying," he said gruffly, shoving her into a cell.

"Nice living accommodations," Ginny mumbled.

_END FLASHBACK_

Yes, they were stupid things to say, but Ginny was in a stupid mood. I mean, she was away from home, Draco, her mom, Draco and… Ummm… Draco. Then a stupid and scary thought came to mind: What if Draco didn't come to try to save her? What if she had to stay here for the rest of her life and serve Tom and-

"No! Bad Ginny! Of course he'll come. He's your night in shining armor!" Ginny began pacing, "But what if… No! He's going to be here! Draco will come! He loves me! _Draco where are you_! This is so frustrating! I hate being helpless! Even more so than I do being spoiled and that's saying something! I wonder why waving my hand makes someone disappear? I wonder what would happen if I waved my hand at myself…" Ginny waved her hand and, surprisingly, she was outside her cell.

"Not exactly where I wanted to be but it'll work."

'Now how do I get out of here,' she thought to herself.

'Don't move,' said a voice in her head.

'Draco?'

'No my pet, and what did I tell you about saying that name?'

'Tom?'

'Took you long enough to guess, my pet, now come to me I have a present for you.'

'Oooooo, Okay!' Tom extracted himself from Ginny's mind as she, literally, skipped up to his chambers.(**A/N-Keep in mind that she's under like the imperius curse at the moment kay?**)

TOM'S CHAMBERS (GINNY'S POV)

"Where's my present?" Ginny demanded, "Is it a pony? I like ponies. Where's my pony? I WANT MY PONY!"

"It's not a pony you stupid girl!"

Ginny looked at Tom in shock, "You… You… You didn't get me a pony?"

"Nope I got you something better, Me." Tom advanced on Ginny, "This time Virginia, Potter isn't here to save you. You're all mine."

"Tom, I'm scared, I don't like this. Stop!!" Ginny backed up, turned around and ran into a wall. A slimy, moldy crumbling wall.

"NO! I'm not here, I'm at Malfoy Manor! Take me back to Malfoy Manor Tom! Take me back, TAKE ME BACK!!!"

"There's no escape this time my pet," Tom said. He forced her up against the wall, "You're all mine." He shoved his lips roughly against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. Ginny, being distraught with fear did the only thing she could think of and bit it.

"YOU BITCH!" Tom cried. He spit coppery blood out on the ground and slapped Ginny, throwing her to the ground. He kicked her in the ribs and tossed her against the wall letting her slide to the floor unconscious.

BACK AT THE WEASLEY'S (DRACO'S POV)

"Hey, Mal-Draco?" Harry called through Ginny's bedroom door.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Mrs. Weasley wants to know what happened! She said we're all sad about what happened but we need to recuperate and make a plan to get her back. And we will get her back we just need your help." When the door opened, Harry was shocked to see Draco's cheeks stained with tears. He clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "We will get her back, mate."

Draco nodded and mumbled "Thanks." He wiped his face and went to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a hug. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, relieved that she actually cared enough to hug him and make him feel better. The only other person that did that was gone for the time being. Ginny. The word brought tears to his eyes. He held on tighter to Mrs. Weasley startling her. When he finally let go he was still crying and, amazingly, he didn't care.

"Draco hunny? Are you okay? Do you think we might be able to get somewhat of a plan together to save Ginny?" Molly asked tenderly.

Draco flinched and cried out, "We don't even where she is! The only way we could get even the smallest bit of a plan together is to know where she is!" Molly looked shocked. "Sorry," Draco mumbled, "I'm just really tense."

"Understandable," Said Mrs. Weasley.

Just then, Ron walked into the kitchen. He still believed that since Draco was alone with Ginny at the time of her kidnapping, Draco had just handed her over to Lucius.

"Malfoy," He snarled before turning to Molly, "Any news on Ginny?"

"No, I'm sorry. We've tried everything; even the tracking charm put on you kids isn't working. The clock says she's in mortal peril and the clock never lies."

Draco stood up and went to the den where he banged his head against the wall. When he stopped, he fell on the couch trying not to cry and failing miserably.

**A/N-The End… Of the chapter anyway. Well I hope you liked it! I am suffering from major writers block at the moment… Sorry. R and R!**


	14. And then, Blackness

Ginny was pacing. She was pacing and glaring at every inanimate object that got in her way. While she was glaring at the lamp, she tripped on the leg of the bed.

"Oh shit!" She growled, "stupid bed with it's stupid legs on the stupid floor with-"

"Stupid things to be complaining about," Said a frighteningly familiar voice from the doorway. Ginny turned around cautiously, frowning when she saw the older Malfoy. "If I were you, I would be thinking about how kind it was of the dark lord to give you the second largest room in the house; he, of course, getting the biggest. It used to be mine but I gave it up. He deserves so much more than that." Ginny looked skeptical thinking that even the grungy dungeons in Azkaban were too good for him. "Now, when I gave up the room," Lucius (**A/N-Ewwwww**) continued, "I thought, 'where will I sleep now?' Then I realized, 'I can sleep in the second largest room'."

"I am not sleeping with you!" Ginny retaliated, looking absolutely repulsed at the idea.

"That's what he said…" He smirked, "Until I promised to let him watch, he has said he warmed you up for me."

Ginny's eyes widened considerably as she realized what she was talking about. "You are not going to rape me!"

"Oh no, I'm not, Draco is." He pulled out a vile of some bubbling dark green liquid and swallowed it. In seconds, Lucius changed right before Ginny's even wider eyes. He muttered a spell and smirked exactly like Lucius… This was Lucius! She was so confused.

_'Draco where are you?'_ Ginny thought.

_'__Virginia__?'_ said a voice in her head.

_'Tom?!?!'_ Ginny screamed inside her head.

_'Who's Tom? This is Draco'_

_'I don't know that. Hmm, let me ask you a question only Draco would know… What did I say during our first kiss?'_

The voice sighed, _'I shoved you up against a wall and you asked me if you breathed in too much of my air and I told you that all the air you breathe is mine. As I turned to leave, you held me back, called me an asshole and kissed me lightly.'_

_'Draco? Oh my god, you don't know how much I've missed you.'_

_'Yes I do, if it's anything compared to how I feel. I've even started to cry right in the middle of dinner with your family because the all resemble you somehow. I'm staying in your room so that doesn't help at all… Somehow I just can't bring myself to leave though…'_

_'Help me…' _Ginny thought lamely. Lucius had just finished having a heated conversation with Tom and now he was advancing upon her. She was looking around for a way to escape when…

"Ah, ah, ah, my pet. None of that. Continue, Lucius, please, the fright in her eyes amuses me." Tom said.

_'Bastard!' Ginny heard Draco swear._

_'What?'_

_'I can hear him! I wish I could just stop it all and bring you home!'_

_'I have been wishing that everyday for the past week and my life isn't getting any better! Now your father is going to rape me! And what's worse, he looks and talks just like you!'_

_'He's not me, I'll be here for you, and you can talk to me the whole time to focus your mind away from the pain. Just remember it's not me!'_

Ginny struggled against Lucius as he shoved her onto the bed. She scrambled to get away but Lucius grabbed hold of her foot and yanked her back.

_'Draco…'_Ginny thought.

_'I'm here, babe. Talk to me.'_

_'It hurts!'_

_'I know, I know. Don't-'_

"AHHHH!!!!!" Ginny screamed as Lucius slapped her across the face for struggling. It was then she realized she was only wearing her bra and thong.

_'__Virginia__! Stay with me! I know it hurts just focus your mind away from the pain! Talk to me Ginny!'_ Ginny could hear Draco's voice getting quieter and quieter. She didn't want to face this alone, she needed Draco.

_'DRACO!!!!!!'_ He was gone. Ginny swore under her breath and tried to focus on getting him back.

"Now then, pet. Why don't you stop struggling and co-operate with Lucius here. It will make things so much easier for me."

"Yes… And I want… Things… To be… Easier for… You," Ginny said, struggling to keep Lucius out of her. Tom just sneered at her.

_'Oh, real mature,'_ Ginny thought, hoping Draco would hear her. No such luck.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Pain, so much pain, and then…

Blackness.

**A/N-So what do you think? I don't think I'm ever going to do a rape scene again… I'm not very good at them. But all in all I liked this chapter. Draco and Ginny were having conversations in their mind. I think that was cool. R and R please!**


	15. At Least They Have a way to Talk

**A/N-I'm getting over my writers block!!!! I am so happy!!! Any flamers will get a nasty E-mail, unless of course it's only the plot you don't like…Please be nice R and R!**

_'__Virginia__! Stay with me! I know it hurts just focus your mind away from the pain! Talk to me Ginny!' _Draco thought desperately.

_'Draco…' _Andthen it was gone.

"Ginny!!!" Draco screamed to the emptiness of her room. He heard the shuffling footsteps of Mrs. Weasley's feet and seconds later her head appeared in the door way.

"Are you alright dear? I heard you shouting Ginny's name."

"I was talking to her! In my mind I mean!" Mrs. Weasley looked at him like he was two and was talking about a little bunny he saw that talked, named Bob. "Don't look at me like that, it's true!"

"Honey… We all miss Ginny but even I can't pretend that I heard her talking to me, even if it is in your mind." Mrs. Weasley said tenderly.

"Fine, if you won't believe me, I'll just have to tell Dumbledore instead!" With that said Draco stood up off the bed and stalked right out of the room not even noticing when Mrs. Weasley quietly entered the now empty room and closed the door. He went to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and floo-ed right into a very important conversation that he was sure was about him.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the inquirery but cut straight to the chase. "I talked to Ginny." Sure it was blunt but he needed to get it out. Dumbledore looked shocked but his eyes gave away the truth; he already knew.

'_Damn him!_' Draco thought.

"Could I please have a private word with Mr. Malfoy gentlemen?" he men around the old wizard nodded and left. "We'll just wait a second, Mr. Malfoy, for them to stop listening behind the door." There was a shuffling outside the door and a murmur of 'How did he know?' and Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, I believe you wanted to see me?"

'_Duh!_' Draco thought. "Yes sir. I talked to Ginny… Well through my mind…I don't know if it counts a talking but I did. She said Lucius was raping her. Voldemort already did. She was really scared. She told me to help her… She's at Malfoy Manor." Draco looked away to hide the tears in his eyes. Dumbledore mumbled something about sending an owl to someone ad left Draco to himself.

Sighing, Draco slumped over in a chair with his head in his hands. An hour later, He was still crying (**A/N-He's allowed to cry, the love of his life has been raped twice and he has no way to save her…Yet**). Fawks looked at him in a way that someone on the outside looking in would think to be almost concerned. And the bird was. He fluttered down from his perch and settled himself on the back of the chair. Draco looked up and gave the bird a questioning look. It just cocked its head and blinked almost stupidly at him as if asking, 'Why are you looking at me?' Draco was about to ask it what it wanted when an owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap. He looked at it scrutinizingly and cautiously lifted it up to open it. He flipped it over and saw it had the Malfoy crest on it. Scoffing, he made to throw it in the fire when Fawks grabbed it and skillfully opened it, holding it open in his beak.

'_That is one weird bird,_' Draco thought. He shook his head and took the letter. It looked like it had Ginny's writing on it. His eyes widened as he read the letter. When he finished he rushed out of the office to find Dumbledore. He met him just as he was coming out of the owlry; Dumbledore looked at him and took the letter that Draco offered. Dumbledore looked at it and rushed off saying something about calling the order immediately. Draco followed in a way that still made him look like he owned the school but that he didn't want to. Passing teachers thought it odd that a student was here but made no move to send him back home.

Upon entering the older wizards office Draco noticed Fawks on his perch looking very pleased with himself. Shaking his head Draco noticed Dumbledore toss some floo powder in the fire place and stick his head in. Ten minutes later the offices was filled with a couple dozen witches and wizards. Dumbledore magically copied the letter and gave each person a copy. He gave Draco the original and told him to go to the Slytherin dorm room and get some sleep. Draco willingly obliged and left the office to the Slytherin common room. When he reached the entrance hall, instead of turning left and going to the dungeons, he turned right and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He reached the portrait of the fat lady and walked straight through the open portrait hole. Sitting in front of the roaring fire, ('_that's odd_,' He thought) He took out the letter and re-read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I don't have much time to write this. I'm in your fathers study, I know I shouldn't be but I had to. I had to talk to you; I'm staying the third largest room (I managed to talk Tom out of staying with you father), there's a clock I here… I know you're thinking what does that have to with anything? But I was thinking that we could think something at like __9:00__… That's when Tom goes to bed and he expects all his death eaters to be in bed by then too. I'm not sure… Crap he's coming! I got to finish this quickly and hide. At __9:00__ think I love you… I'll be thinking the same thing… Please be there… I love you_

_Love Ginny_

_PS-_

There was a drop of ink and beside it the word help. Draco desperately wanted to know how she managed to find the only owl in Malfoy Manor and send the letter to him. He looked at the clock and saw it was 8: 45. He started counting down from 900 (**A/N-15 X 60900**). He got to 600 and realized he was really bored. He looked at the clock… 10 minutes left. Not wanting to count anymore, he started pacing. Four minutes later he looked at the clock… 6 minutes left. He stopped pacing finding it pointless and started thinking about his first Hogsmede visit with Ginny…

_FLASHBACK_

_"Good morning, Gin"' Harry said enthusiastically._

_"Yah, yah," Ginny mumbled angrily._

_"Sorry for being happy about it being the weekend."_

_"That's not what you're so bloody happy about and you know it. You're happy that Draco told me he wouldn't go to Hogsmede with me! So If you kindly fusking piss off I am going to go down to the lake." With that Ginny stood up and walked down to the lake. When she got there she saw it was already occupied by the one and only (hopefully) Draco Malfoy. She walked around the rock he was sitting on and started walking to the other part of the lake. As she sat down she heard the familiar footsteps of Draco approaching. She sighed and kept her gaze fixed on the lake._

_"So just because I'm not going you're not going to go either?" He said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice._

_"You're not going so there's no point as I see it."_

_"You really wanted me to go didn't you?"_

_"You really are stupid aren't you? Of course I wanted you to go! I wanted to spend one frigging day with my boyfriend! I don't see a problem with that!" Ginny cried standing up._

_"There isn't a problem with that…although you left as soon as I said no! I wanted to send time with you Ginny, I really did but I don't think that being in a crowd of people who are watching us and whispering to each other about how wrong they think it is for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be hanging out, much less being civil to each other is a good way to do it." Draco said sincerely._

_"Well that does make sense… But I still want to know why you said no!"_

_I just told you!" Ginny gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him. "Okay… I was kicked out of Hogsmede… My father did some stuff and they thought it was me… So I was kicked out of Hogsmede for about two months." Ginny burst out laughing._

_"I really don' believe that! Come on we're going to Hogsmede." Ginny grabbed Draco by the cuff of his shirt and dragged him to the Whomping Willow where she picked up a stick and a rock from the ground and, using the stick, poked a knot in the tree. She ran to an opening and when Draco was inside with her, threw the rock at the stick and knocked it off the knot. They ran through-_

_END PARTIAL FLASHBACK_

Draco was shook out of his reverie by the clock chiming 9:00. He closed his eyes and pictured Ginny's face while thinking, '_Are you there Gin?_' here was silence and then…

'_You BITCH!_' It was Tom Riddle… He sounded really mad.

'_Virginia__? Are you there? What's happening?_'

'_Draco! Oh thank Merlin! You did get my letter! Tom found out… He's punishing me… It hurts…_'

'_He's not raping you again is he?_'

'_No according to him, it's not as much fun the second time around… He's beating me to a bloody pulp though._'

'_You make it sound like it's nothing_.'

'_Well you can't exactly show emotions in your thoughts, Malfoy… I mean Draco!_'

'_Malfoy? Since when am I Malfoy to you?_'

'_I'm really just… I'm sorry… I love you._'

'_I love you too… Are you okay?_'

'_No, it hurts, he's left but it hurts so much._'

'_It's okay Ginny, I'm here… I'm at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor common room…'_

_'Could you go up to the sixth year girls' dorm? By the bed directly beside the window there is a loose brick, it's a shade darker than the other bricks. I need you to go up and get what's in there._'

'_Sure babe, hold on a second,_' Draco thought. He stood up and went to the dorm Ginny had pointed out (**A/N-Well kinda**). Half an hour later he had found the brick and pushed it out of the way. Inside a small hollow were a mirror and a small necklace with a little baby-blue teardrop on the end. He picked up the necklace and felt it warm up at his touch. He looked in the mirror and saw Ginny sitting on a bed twittling her thumbs. She was black, blue and red from the beating she had gotten. Draco felt his heart go out to her.

'_Ginny? I got them._'

'_Put the necklace on…_'

Draco did as he was told as soon as he did he felt immediately light headed. He sat down on the nearest bed and rubbed his temples. The feeling wouldn't go away.

'_Lie down and go to sleep Draco, I'll be in your dreams… Good night, love… I love you._' Draco gladly laid down and closed his eyes. Only seconds before sleep took, he realized he never found out what the necklace did.

**A/N-So how was it? I know it took a while but my writers block hasn't exactly gone away. I need ideas! I don't know what the necklace does yet but I will… I don't know when but I will. R and R please… Flames are welcome… actually no they're not but W/E your choice!**


	16. New Found Information

**A/N-yes I know it's been a really time since I updated but I have school and I sprained my wrist and its all been very hectic. But here you go! And I would just like to point out that I only got 1 god forsaken review? And it was from a new reader! And I would like to say sorry to ****Krystal1989**** for making you wait. I am happy… No ecstatic you reviewed, it makes me happy inside.**

'_Awe look Draco's blushing… He's normal now… I love you Draco… Help me with potions Draco… Draco, Snape gave me detention! Can you be the one to supervise me… how the hell does the whole school know already… Ron hates me… We'll get through this together Draco… Nothing will keep us from having the perfect carefree summer I've wanted all year long for… Next year is going to be so boring… I wish you could come… Draco, you need to wake up now… It's time to get up…'_

Draco opened his eyes to the rays of the sun shining on his face. She was right, he thought, she had been in his dreams. He sighed contentedly. Looking at the necklace that had just turned ice cold, he wondered what Ginny was doing. He picked up the hand held mirror and, looking in it, his blood boiled. Tom Riddle was standing over Ginny pointing a wand at her. She appeared to be fighting the imperius curse. As he watched the imperius curse quickly changed to cretaceous curse.

"GINNY!!!" He wanted her attention so badly he almost broke the mirror.

'_Ginny,_' He thought desperately.

'_Draco? It hurts so much… Help me…_'

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her back. He stared helplessly at the mirror for so long before he finally put it down and began pacing. While pacing he stumbled upon a hard blue, almost black, something underneath one of the legs of the beds. He picked it up and found it was a diary… Ginny's diary. He 'dropped' it and smirked when it fell open.

"Oh dear! Whatever shall I do?" He dropped to his knees and found that the page it was turned to was marked as the day she had been kidnapped.

_July 22_

_Dear diary, I think Draco's catching on… I've been hanging out in my room most of the time making his birthday present and when I come out he wonders why I won't let him follow me into my room. Ron caught him asking once… It was so funny cause Ron's like, because I won't know what you're doing! I told him to piss off. It was funny cause he didn't know why I was swearing. I just shook my head and brought Draco out to the lake. I have a sneaking, un-proven suspicion that Ron followed us out… I really should investigate that_-**Draco snorted at this point**-_Anyway Do you think Draco would mind a bit of pink? I've been contemplating that thought and I can't seem to decide. He comes into my room all the time and it's pink. When he went into it first he said he said it looks good. And besides it's not like I'm going to put in like a vibrant hot pink! It will only be a light pink… Just kind of almost white… Maybe I should just use white… Hmmmm… This really is a pickle. Okay I did not just say that. Anyway I only have 13 days before Draco's birthday. Maybe I should ask mum for help. No she'll just invade. I want to do it all on my own… Dur…Okay Deep breaths… Oh who am I kidding, that never helps. Mum is getting pissy so I got to go. I'll tell you abut the pink later… I need to turn out my light now._

_My names Ginny!!!! _

When Draco finished reading the entry he looked around the room wondering how it got there. It had obviously been written at her house… He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore that the next time he saw him. Just as Draco made the mental note the aforementioned wizard came through the door.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. It turns out Miss Weasley is not at the Malfoy Manor." Draco raised a confused eyebrow. "No she isn't. In fact we have no clue where she is."

"Well, isn't that just the most helpful information in the world," Draco mumbled sarcastically.

Dumbledore continued as if Draco hadn't said anything, "we cast some surfacing spells to seed if there were any hidden messages and we found one." Dumbledore reached into his pocket and checked his watch, "Well I must be going! Good bye Mr. Malfoy!" Then Dumbledore lift.

"Well don't tell me what it says, why don't ya!" Draco picked up Ginny's diary and placed it on one of the tables before going down to the deserted common room.

**A/N-God forsaken writers block!** **Have any ideas? Feel like giving them to me? Feel free! God knows I need them! Well please R and R!**


	17. Hyper Lately?

**A/N-Okay… This chapter should mostly be focused on Ginny and Tom and some really stupid smart ass comments. I still need Reviews and help with Draco's POV. I got 3 reviews for the last chapter! Why are you all deserting me?!?! Anyway Thank you **Power Punk, lovelydeaths1 **and **bluelillyoflove. **I would like to thank Janessa (lovelydeaths1) for staying with me throughout this story. She helped write the damn thing. If I don't get some major reviews soon I will give up!!!! And Jessica (Fainus) and Tory (Midnytestar) I am really confused! Tory! You said you lived this story! Have I like, bored you? And Jessica! You have started reviewing every other chapter! You help me and then you don't even review!!! I don't believe it! To anyone who does read authors notes, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! I will be forever grateful and I will love you forever! Now for those that do actually read my story, on with it!**

**A/N2-Stay tuned for a… Well it's not really a story so… An upload called Wonderings.**

"Tom!!!!!!" Ginny cried.

"What now?" Tom burst out. He was trying to plan his next raid and this little whining pipsqueak wasn't helping.

"What'cha doooin?" She was way to preppy for his taste.

"I'm planning a bloody raid!!!!"

"Oooo, can I help?" She walked over to his desk and looked at the map he had laid out in front of him. "Hmmmm," She said after a minute or so, "Maybe you should attack here first…"

"And why may I ask is that?" Tom asked with mock interest.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere, no sir-ee-bob. Anyway, because I happen to know that Ottery St Catchpole will be having a fair that day," She pointed to a date on a page of notes, "And everyone will be outside in the streets and you will be able to cause destruction and kill a bunch of muggles." She crossed her arms, feeling somewhat pleased with herself.

Tom looked at her. He seemed to be considering something… And then, "Malfoy!" He barked. Ginny's eyes widened in recognition; Tom ignored her petrified squeak and turned pointedly to Lucius, "New plan! Gather Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle." Lucius nodded and went off to do his masters bidding. He returned within minutes with the requested death eaters. Before Tom got a chance to talk though Ginny Burst out, in a very annoying sing-song voice, "You're going on a raid; you're going on a raid! You and you and you and you and you and you and you and… Ummm… Me! Can I come Tom? Please? I'll be good!" Se sat cross legged in front of the death eaters and clasped her hands in her lap, smiling eerily up at Tom.

"Ummm… Sir? What did you do to her?" Avery asked nervously.

"Crabbe! What the hell did you give her?!" Tom rounded on Crabbe Sr.

"Ummm… A Sobering potion I think…" He said uncertainly.

"No you didn't! You gave me maple syrup! Then you gave the sobering potion then I had more Syrup! That stuff is really sticky… Did you know that? Did you also know that the syrup is almost 90 percent sugar?" She stood up and dusted off her but, walking over to Crabbe Sr. "You really should have watched me closer, if I have sugar I can be Veeeerrrrrry Un-pre-dict-able. You should glad you don't have any sugar cubes." She nodded almost like a bobble head doll. She then walked over to Tom and stood next to him, quiet as ever.

Tom raised a wary eyebrow before shaking his head and turning to his 'troop'. "Alright men, and woman, we are going on a raid. We shall be going to Ottery St. Catchpole,"

He was interrupted my Lucius, Isn't that where young miss Weasley lives?"

"We will not touch her house any one who does will be subjected to baby-sitting Miss Weasley after she has eaten a whole box of sugar cubes… And yes she will have a wand." That sufficiently helped to drain the color out of Avery's face, and he had been planning to attack that house personally… Damn, he thought.

"The attack is set for-"

"Sunset in three days!" Ginny was having fun cutting Tom off. She grinned and started skipping to the door. As she made her way down the hall she heard Tom Tell Avery to follow her and make sure she didn't leave. She leaned against a wall waiting for Avery. He saw her and approached with caution. She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't bite… Hard." She smirked at the sigh of relief he gave, "And I'm not hyped up on maple syrup. It was an act to piss off Tom. Anyway… Where is the library around here?"

Avery looked confused, "What?"

"You know, "Ginny said, "The place with all the dusty books and a few squishy chairs so you can sit down and read?"

Avery nodded mutely and led her down a hall up three flights of stairs and through a set of double doors. On the other side was far from what she expected.

**A/N-Short? Yes. Is the plot thickening? Of course. What's on the other side of the doors? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. R and R PLEASE!!!!! And Please do not dessert me or this story!**


	18. The Plan

**A/N-Thank you Jessica for the review and you are forgiven. Oh and as of now I shall be thanking my reviewers!**

**Fuxxycat928-I was happy about the reviews! Three is enough! A review is a review! I don't like you! I'm glad you aren't going to be reading this anymore! I don't want anyone who disrespects my story to read it if they are just going to call me a bitch and a bastard! You should have had the common courtesy to at least leave and forget about the flame! So you know what? Screw you! You can leave! But just so you know, my army of evil demon clowns is going to be stealing your favorite pair of shoes!**

**Lovelydeaths1-Thank you Janessa! I'll see you at school! Please don't dessert me!**

**Fainus-Hey! Sorry for yelling at you! I was having an off day… You don't need to hear about it; but anyway, thank you for the review! Please don't dessert me!**

**Power Punk-Hey Willa! Thanks for the review! Please Don't Dessert me!**

**Krystal1989-I'll hold you to that. Thanks for the review!**

Draco was mad! Well that was the understatement of the century. Dumbledore had been having secret meetings without him about where Ginny was and how they were going to save her, _and they wouldn't include him_!!! She was his girlfriend and he needed to help find her. He even went to the Weasley twins to borrow an extendable ear but they started talking about Dumbledore's scar above his left knee when he inserted the damn things!

He was about to resign himself to Ginny's diary when Dumbledore came in.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if I could have a word." It was all Draco could do to not roll his eyes. He nodded and sat down on the couch while Dumbledore sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"We have a plan to save Miss Weasley." Draco started blinking stupidly at him.

"Cause that isn't the most obvious thing in the world," He mumbled.

Dumbledore pretended not to notice, "We have found out that she is in the Avery Manor." The way he said had Draco believing it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So we have devised a plan get her out. Professor Snape, fortunately, is one of the closest friends Mr. Avery has and will therefore be able to get a hair. Yes a hair, for the polyjuice potion that he has been having the advanced seventh year potion's class brew. He will take the potion and take Mr. Avery's spot in Voldemort's inner circle. He will find a way to get Ginny alone and lead her to the apparition and floo-ing room. Where you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter-" Draco rolled his eyes at this point- "Miss Granger, Remus and Tonks will be waiting. From there we will head to Hogwarts… I just hope we will be able to do it soon." Dumbledore checked his odd watch, "Well I really must be going, I will send for you when we are ready to leave."

When Dumbledore left, Draco couldn't help but thinking of one of the many muggle phrases he had learned from Ginny, '_Easier said than done._'

He then started to ponder what Ginny could have made him for his birthday… He had been contemplating whether or not to read more f her diary to find out. He had immediately slashed that idea when he realized that the diary had obviously been at Hogwarts to keep him from reading it. Then he went to the dungeons and made his way to the potions lab. He set up his cauldron and go a bunch of stuff from the student story cupboard. He then started, almost unconsciously, making an eternity potion.

Half an hour later Professor Snape came into the room and asked, "Draco, what are you doing?"

"Making an eternity potion," Draco replied bluntly.

"Well that much was obvious, but why? Tell me what it does and I'll give you an extra 100 points the day school starts."

Draco sighed, "The eternity potion shows you who you are destined to be with. Choosing to add an extra mandrake leaf can bind you to that person for ever. Swallow one ounce and you will get an image in your head, an image of you and your soul mate. However adding unicorn blood, willingly given, can ensure that you do not have to swallow the potion. You look into it utter a spell and the face of your soul mate shall turn up.

"To bind your souls together, both parties must be willing and in the same room. Wizards and witches have tried to bind their soul with the person they saw. Half the time the other party has been unwilling and the witch or wizard who cats the spell was left with half a soul. No one knows how it happens, but they become nothing but an empty shell. They are able to use all five senses but most are quite useless, as you will no longer be able to move anything but your eyes.

As for your first question, I am making it to be sure. I will say no more on the matter. (**A/N-He sounds so hot there**)" Draco checked his watch and mumbled something about three days and left. Snape made a mental note to find out what that boy was plotting… 'Third one this week,' Snape thought going to his office.

**A/N-Short I know! Chapter 19 will be along shortly! I just had to get the plan and Eternity potion in there. I have been planning to using that plan since like chapter 7! Oh and just so you know, I have put This is ME on hold. I want to get part ond of LTD done**


	19. An Almost Rescue

**A/N-Alright! Chapter 19! Good lord Sorry this took so long but I was trying to get it to rival chapter 12 which was 11 pages. Yah good lock with that RRRTS (RandomReaderReadingThisStory) I think you should be getting faster updates from now on. Oh and Please Review!**

**Fainus-Hey Thanks for the review! Did you know you were the first one to review chapter 18? Isn't that fun? Anywho, thanks for your review I liked the Eternity Potion thing too. Did you know I made that up all on my onsies? (Lol, onsies)**

**amy lee fan****-Awe a new reviewer! I love new reviewers. And I had to stop because I had major writers block and I couldn't think of anything else… I think I just might re-do that chapter though… I didn't like it as much as I would have liked… Anywho, please review this chappie and I shall talk to you (kinda) next chapter.**

**Ginny Weasley-It was? Okay thank you sooo much! Did I update fast enough?**

**starlitestarbritelilsis****-Rupert? Really? Meh, I prefer Tom… I love him… I did NOT just say that! Crap… Oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Krystal1989****-Yay! You are still here! I hope you're here after this chappie too! **

**Power Punk-Thanks for your review! Please review this one too! I'm weird…**

And they all lived happily ever after.

Wait….REWIND! Stop and play!

A/N-Alright so where was I…? Oh yah okay.

A day and a half later Draco was back at the burrow. Dumbledore was due to show up within the hour and everyone was getting anxious. Well, almost everyone. Ron couldn't go… He was sick and, try as he might; he was too weak to drag his butt out of bed. Mrs. Weasley had decided to stay home with him and wait for them to return with her only daughter. She was currently upstairs attending to her youngest son.

"Oh Harry," Hermione was sobbing, "What if the plan doesn't work? What if we fail and you die and Ginny dies and Snape dies and Dumble-"

"Hermione, shut up. We aren't going to fail." Harry said consolingly, "Just go to your own little world where the sky is purple and little pink bunnies hop around handing out extra credit work."

Draco, who had been listening, said, "How can you be so sure of that Potter. You fight Voldemort all the time but with one difference, he's almost always alone. He has the strongest men he can find in the palm of his hand. They are waiting for the signal and then…" He drew his finger across his throat making Hermione shudder.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. "Draco, Ron would like to see you." Draco wasn't the only one confused; Harry and Hermione were looking like Voldemort had just turned around and started handing out candy at a local day care. But Draco only nodded and left to see Ron.

…

Upon entering Ron's room Draco was immediately thrown into darkness. He found his way to Ron's bed and sat in the seat previously occupied by Mrs. Weasley.

"Malfoy?"

"Uhh… Yah… Why did you want to see me Weasley?"

"I want you to be really careful… Bring back Ginny… Please."

"Uh huh, I think that's what we're going to do but I could be wrong. We could just be going out for ice-cream." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Not the time Malfoy," Ron croaked.

"Right… Sorry… We will bring her back Weasley but why did you want to see me? You could have told that to Potter… Or Granger for that matter."

"Well… Ummm… I love you…" Draco could practically hear the blush rising in his cheeks.

Draco stood looking kinda scared, "I don't swing that way, Weasley and in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda with your sister." He told Ron to get better and left.

Downstairs Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin were waiting to leave. Dumbledore was standing looking at him with an all knowing twinkle in his eye… It annoyed Draco that the old wizard knew exactly what was happening when he wasn't in the same room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat shaking Draco from his thoughts and he looked up. "Well I guess we should go now, C'mon now we'll be back before tomorrow evening." And with those last few words they five 'rescuers' left for Avery Manor.

…

"Hey Malfoy!"

"What is it now Potter!"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do, as soon as we get over those hills we'll be able to see the actual manor. Now stop your complaining and keep your wand out we're not exactly safe out here."

Harry took his wand out and cast a shaky glance at Hermione who just shrugged questioningly. As the little group passed over the top of the hill they saw the manor… Or house... Or castle… Whatever. No one knew what to make of the area. Draco just waved them over to a little group of trees where he crouched by the base and told them the plan.

"First things first. Wands out or I swear I will smack you!" He glared pointedly at Harry who had just put his wand into his back pocket. Harry blushed slightly and took it out again. "Alright now," He took a deep breath and looked toward Avery Manor, "I cannot promise we can get in there unharmed, I cannot promise anything… We have to get around back. Snape will meet us back there with Ginny. If the plan worked he should look like Avery… Don't ask who he is potter! We don't have time! The minute we see Ginny and check to make sure that she is safe and unharmed, for the most part." he shuddered briefly and shook his head to clear it. "When we get her out we need to make a quick get away. Tonks, you are going to take Granger and Apparate away with her," Tonks opened her mouth, "Don't argue just do it! Lupin, you are going to take Potter and Apparate with him! Snape will take Ginny."

"And what about you?" Hermione asked

Draco took a deep breath and didn't answer. He stood up, the others following, and lead the way around to the back of the manor. When they reached the back there was no one in sight.

"This is too easy… Wands at the ready; be ready to fight."

Everyone nodded and lifted their wands; Harry was wondering why he was following orders from a Malfoy.

The minute they crossed over the border and onto Avery lands, alarms rang. Death-eaters ran around looking for the intruder. Draco swore under his breath and ran at top speed to the nearest alcove (**A/N-You know, a small dark place… Good for hiding**). The rest followed him.

"Shut up and follow me!" Draco said sharply as the death-eaters passed. He crept along the wall toward a set of huge double doors. _Almost there_, he thought, _just a few more_-

"Draco…" Draco whipped around coming face to face with Lucius, "Well, well, well! Potter and my son… And Granger! My Lord will be so happy!" It was all Draco could do not to roll his eyes; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Father…" They both looked at each other not blinking, not breaking eye contact, not saying a word.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh screw this, _stupefy_." Lucius stiffened and fell to the ground unmoving.

Draco breathed out shakily, "Thanks Potter. Lets go help Ginny shall we?"

They made their way to the side door without any other problems. They were about to open the door when it flew open.

…

Ginny screamed, "Draco!" She launched herself into his arms and hugged him as if her life depended on it. Tonks and Lupin simultaneously took their charges and apparated away. Snape was about to go with Ginny when Tom stepped between him and his charge.

At that moment Snape was thankful for the polyjuice potion, "What do you think you're doing, Avery?"

"D-Draco, wanted to take, um, the girl… And umm… I was, umm, trying to stop them?" God, he hoped he sounded convincing.

"Uh huh, and I'm sixteen years old." Snape was careful not to point out the fact that he was in his sixteen year old body at the moment. "Tell me the truth." Tom demanded in an eerily calm voice.

"Uhh-" Snape stopped there that was all he needed to say. Ginny was looking between Tom and Snape then back at Tom. Suddenly she started laughing as though she found the whole thing highly amusing.

"Bloody hell child! What is so funny?" Tom and Draco asked simultaneously. They glared at each other.

"Snape… Draco… Tom… This is _awesome._" Draco took one look at Ginny and started laughing with her.

"Oh hell, Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!" Draco and Ginny both fell silent and fell to the ground stiff as boards. Ginny looked like she wanted to start laughing again and Draco just looked pissed.

"Now, Severus, why, pray tell, were you in Avery's body?"

Snape took one look at the two students on the ground and said, "Umm…"

"Wrong answer! Now I'm mad! Crucio!" Snape fell to the ground and started twitching. After a minute Tom took the curse off of him. He picked up Draco and Ginny and carried them into the manor while Snape lay on the ground struggling for a breath.

…

Tom was placing Ginny and Draco in a cell in the dungeons and taking the spells off them. "Now kiddies, I expect you to play nicely with each other. No yelling, no hitting. If I hear one sound from my room I will personally kill you… It will not be pretty. Do I make my self clear?"

Draco nodded stiffly while Ginny walked up to the bars and wrapped her hands around them. "You aren't going to make me stay down here are you?" She put on what she hoped at be a pouty face. Tom didn't seem to be swayed by it.

"Sorry dear but I cannot allow you to go anywhere. For all I know you will try to escape again."

"I had nothing to do with that! I was helping you get ready for your raid on Friday! Does this mean I can't go anymore?"

"Yes, it does. You are to stay in here, thank you for your help by the way." With that he smirked and started to walk to the door.

"Remember your promise!" Tom paused for only a second before continuing. Ginny sighed and walked to a wall. She leaned her head against it and started mumbling something about a promise. Draco decided it was time to intervene when she started banging her head on the wall.

"Ginny! What is wrong with you?"

Ginny turned around with tears in her eyes, "He promised!"

"What did he promise?"

"He wouldn't hurt them would he?"

"Who?" Draco asked pulling her into a hug.

"My family…" Ginny trailed off leaning into his and breathing in his scent. Draco brought her over to the bed (Well it was kind of a bed… More like a pile of straw but whatever) and sat down with her in his lap. They talked for god only knows how long before they both fell into a restless sleep.

…

"Wake up you maggots!" Ginny cracked open her eyes to see Bellatrix (sp?) Lestrange and two other death eaters standing over her and Draco with a sneer on her face. She gulped and woke Draco up before standing and allowing herself to be led out by another death eater she didn't know. They waited in the hall before the second death eater came out with a struggling Draco. Draco stopped struggling when he saw Ginny shake her head slightly. They were led to a set of huge double doors. The death eaters holding them let go and left them with Bellatrix. She opened the door and literally shoved Ginny and Draco into the room. Ginny gasped as she looked upon the biggest library she had ever seen. It would even rival the one Draco had in his Manor.

"You wanted a library," Said a voice from the shadows. Ginny looked over and saw Tom standing there looking them over. His eyes paused for a moment on the scars on Ginny's forehead from the night before. "You can read them you know."

Ginny looked like all her Christmases had come early. She ran to a bookshelf and started looking over the titles. She found one on dark curses and took it over to one of the many over stuffed chairs scattered around the library. She skimmed through it before shaking her head and going to find a new book. She found ones on dark potions, dark tools, dark materials, dark hexes, another on dark curses, two more on dark tools and one on Quidditch; which didn't make sense after all the dark books she saw but whatever. Finally she found one on dark creatures and settled down to read it.

"Umm… Ginny?" Draco asked after a few minutes.

"Shh, I'm reading!"

"I wouldn't recommend interrupting her," Said Tom from the corner. He had been sitting there staring at Ginny with interest for the past half hour and it made Draco feel a bit uneasy.

"Oh, hey Draco look at this!" Draco was startled out of his thoughts and looked over at Ginny.

"What?"

"Well you have to come here stupid!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," He walked over to the chair Ginny was sitting in and looked at the book she was looking at. "Okay, what am I looking at?"

"A boggart!" Ginny said happily producing the book for him to look at. The boggart looked like a walking stick with arms and legs… It had some sort of a green slime hanging off of it and it had a horrible look on its face. "I think I'm going to name it Evan," Ginny said taking the book back."

"Why are you naming the picture in the book?"

"Not the picture! The boggart!"

"Uh huh, I don't think you got enough sleep last night… Come on its nap time." Draco grabbed her hand and led her over to Bellatrix, "We're ready to go."

"It doesn't look like Ginny wants to leave." Tom said, coming out of his dark corner.

"She needs her nap."

"No," Tom spat out.

"We're leaving," Draco said glaring at Tom, "Whether you like it or not."

"I said NO!" Tom backhanded Draco, sending him to the ground. In the blink of an eye Draco was on top of Draco punching him anywhere that wasn't black and blue. Tom shifted slightly and flipped Draco over onto his back and started punching him.

"Stop it!" Ginny said even louder. "**_I SAID STOP!_**" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

The two boys stopped fighting and looked at Ginny.

"Draco took one look at her tear streaked face and scrambled out from underneath Tom to help her and calm her down. He winced as he stood up leaning against the wall for support. Ginny rushed over and ripped open his shirt. She gasped at what she saw.

Under his shirt there was a huge black bruise forming over his lower abdomen.

"What did you do Tom?" Ginny breathed. When she got no answer she looked back and noticed they were all alone. When she turned back to Draco, he was gone too. She was fully and utterly alone.

"Draco?" She called out shakily. "Tom?" When she received no reply she decided to take matters into her own hands and started exploring the house to find them. She left the library and stopped. There were three hallways, left, right and center. She couldn't stand it; she closed her eyes and spun directly around in a circle. She stopped spinning and opened her eyes… She was facing the library. She shrugged and went back in to see Tom, Draco and Bellatrix right where they were before. Her eyes went wide. This was weird, she blinked once and they were gone, she blinked again and they were back… What the hell was happening?

**A/N-Okay, I'm out of ideas. So much for 11 pages… Oh well. Please Read and Review!**


	20. The Dark Mark

**A/N-Hey guys! How's life! Hehe, sorry I'm hyper. Thank yous!**

**Fainus-You will find out soon enough. I think this chapter should explain all… I think.**

**DraconisFlayre****- Hi! This chapter should clear everything up… I think…**

**Power punk-You sound confused… I hope this chapter clears it up!**

**ILOVEANDY-Hi! Okay so… A fight? Meh, I donno. Anyway, I hope you weren't as confused as my other reviewers. Please continue to review!**

**Princess Jewels-: D you make me smile inside. I like the fact that you said you think it's amazing. Here's the next update!**

**To anyone who cares, I don't care that Ginny's real name is Ginevra, Virginia sounds better to me and I know her middle name is Molly but I like Ann :D**

**Here's to another shot of vodka! Hehe, kidding! Here's to another shot at 11 pages! (Takes a swig of vodka) Oh, that burns on the way down…**

"WHAT KEEPS ON HAPPENING!" Ginny screamed, trying as had as she could not to close her eyes. Her attempts were futile and she had to blink. As she carefully opened her eyes she was surprised to see that everyone was still there. Ginny collapsed on the ground and started crying. She was so confused, held captive in some random death-eaters house and she was pretty sure that Tom was gonna let a death-eater attack her house.

Draco, forgetting for a moment that he was in pain, rushed to Ginny's side and crouched beside her. "Ginny what's wrong?" She looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. Lifting her up, Draco approached Bellatrix again, "I think we should leave. Please, for Ginny's sake." He said the last part while looking at Tom, his eyes pleading with Tom to leave. Tom nodded and dismissed Bellatrix, leading them back to the dungeons himself. When they were on the so called bed he locked the door and left them. Draco, realizing Ginny was asleep leaving him with nothing to distract himself, hissed in pain and almost dropped Ginny in the process. He carefully, well as carefully as he could, put her down, well aware that she could wake up at a moments notice and went to sit on the small bench attached to the wall of the cell. He opened his button-down shirt and winced at the bruise. It was purple, blue, green, black and, in some places, slightly red. He shook his head and leaned against the wall.

…

Ginny cracked open her eyes to see Draco leaning his head against the wall and cringing in pain. She glanced down at his abdomen and winced at the bruise. She stood up silently and approached him. She put her hand over the bruise, running feather light fingers over it. Seeing him wince she shook her head and went to the bars.

"_Tom_!" She yelled to the emptiness.

"Hey! Shut up!" A guard somewhere in the darkness off to her right yelled.

"I need Tom! Please!" Ginny cried desperately.

"He's asleep chit! He said-"

"What is it you want pet?" Tom said, interrupting the guard.

"Where did you come from! Never mind! I need your wand! Please!" Ginny all but yelled.

Tom looked at her, "Yes and I'm gonna let you escape, why?"

"Tom please, Draco's hurt. Look." She pointed at the Bruise that was getting bigger by the minute. "You did that. You hurt him, Tom. Please just let me help him, please." Her voice slowly leveled out to a whisper. She looked down, wiping away tears. Tom sighed mentally and handed her his wand, ignoring the exclamations from the guard. Ginny looked up at him thankfully and rushed over to Draco. He opened his eyes. "I'm here Draco, I'm here." She pointed Tom's wand at the bruise and said, "Waise heill" As the bruise disappeared, Draco's breathing slowly became less labored and he eventually was able to move around without pain. Ginny smiled and went back to the cell doors where Tom was waiting. She tried to give back the wand but he shook his head, "Keep it, it's yours." With that he left Ginny looked down at the wand, confused. He had just handed her the key to their escape! He had almost literally, opened the front door and bid them a good day. She sighed. _Maybe tomorrow_, she thought. She went over to where Draco was on the 'bed' and lay down next to him. She closed her eyes and drifted into the deepest sleep of her life.

…

"Ginny, wake up!" Draco whispered urgently. Ginny cracked open her eyes. Lucius was standing over them with his wand pointed straight at Ginny. She sat up and scrambled toward the wall wanting to get as far from him as possible. Tom walked in at that moment and looked at the scene in front of him. He jerked his head at the door forcing Lucius to lower his wand and obey. Lucius walked to the door of the cell and paused to turn his head and sneer at Ginny. She shuddered as he left the dungeons.

"My pet, what are you doing with my wand?" Tom raised an eye brow and plucked the wand from Ginny's outstretched hands. He looked it over and nodded in approval. He then glanced down at the other people in the room, all two of them, and left swiftly.

"You had his wand!" Draco asked when he left.

Ginny gulped and stared at her hands, "Yah," She said softly. She blinked back tears. Seconds later she broke down sobbing onto Draco's shoulder. He wrapped her in a firm embrace, whispering soothing things in her ear.

…

She had stopped crying a little over an hour ago but Draco refused to let her go. Just seconds before he drifted off to sleep he thought, i_s this really what she wanted? To be with me? In danger everyday I don't deserve her._

…

They were a woken again by a loud bang. Ginny lifted her head to see someone standing in the doorway. She squeaked in surprise and smacked Draco in an attempt to wake him up. When he cracked open his eyes it was not grey that Ginny saw, but black. As if Draco had one pupil and no iris… It scared Ginny to no end. She backed away from him and hit he head against the wall. Black dots swam in her vision before she blacked out.

…

At first she was aware of voices. What they were saying she had no clue. Then she was aware of the fact that her hands were strapped to what felt like a table. As her brain began to wake up more and more she began to understand what was being said.

"When will it be done, master?" Asked a voice.

"Midnight! Ten minutes, we need to do it during the full moon or it won't work." Hissed another voice. She recognized that one. She knew it from so long ago… So very long ago. The voice still sent shivers through her very soul. That was Voldemort (**A/N-No flinching now :D lol**). Wait _Voldemort_! What happened to Tom! She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. Standing over her was Voldemort, Wormtail, Lucius, Zabini and… _Pansy Parkinson_!

"Weasley's awake, master," Parkinson said, sneering at Ginny.

"Ahhh, yes, my little test subject." Voldemort smirked and trailed one long bony finger along her jaw. She winced at the feeling.

"Get your hands off of her!" A voice yelled from across the room. Ginny turned her head to see Draco. She would have smiled, had it not been for the predicament they were in. She shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up. He nodded and clamped his mouth shut, glaring at Voldemort.

"Tom," Ginny whispered, drawing Voldemort's attention back to her, "I know you don't want to do this. I know you would never hurt me. Don't forget who you are, please." For a moment Ginny could see Tom's brown eyes but they were gone as quickly as they had come. "Don't let him take over Tom," Somewhere in the distance a bell sounded marking midnight.

_One, two, three…_

"Don't do this Tom!" Ginny yelled as Voldemort nodded to Pansy.

_Five, six, seven…_

"Infusco!" Pansy said pointing her wand at Ginny's heart.

_Ten, eleven, twelve…_

The pain was worse than anything Ginny had ever experienced, but she did not cry out. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. _Un, dues, trios, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. _The pain seemed to grow with every second, every minute. Focusing her every thought on Draco and the present she had made for his birthday, Ginny tried to block the pain out. She opened her eyes and found herself looking through the ceiling at the full moon. _Lupin would be a werewolf right at this very moment, _Ginny thought. She could have slapped herself, she was in mortal danger and she was thinking about werewolves! She really was-

"**_AAAAHHHHHH_**!" Pain laced through her very soul to her heart and right back out to her left forearm. This couldn't be happening! She had only read about the process! Never in her wildest dreams had she, Virginia Ann Weasley, ever thought that she would be forced to get the dark mark. It couldn't be happening! She looked over at Draco with teary eyes and found that he was being forced to watch her. He had tears running down his face and, in his eyes, Ginny could see regret. Wait, regret?

The thought was pushed away from Ginny's mind as a fresh wave of pain attacked. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth again. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Tears were flowing down Ginny's cheek's like there was no tomorrow. This couldn't be happening. Her Tom would never do this; her Tom was the one who gave her his wand to heal Draco. Her Tom was the one who let her read any book in the library. Her Tom was almost gone, but he was not lost. She mustered up all the energy she had left and, ignoring the pain said, "Tom." One simple word would, hopefully stop all the pain and torture she was going through.

She cried out as the pain increased to an almost deathly level. So as she had before, she closed her eyes gritted her teeth and took deep breaths. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _And just as she thought she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. It all stopped. The pain, the tears, the screaming… The counting even. She glanced over at Draco who was being taken down from the wall he had been chained to. He was shoved out the door towards the dungeons and out of sight. Ginny glanced at everyone else around her. Pansy was looking proud at her job well done and Lucius was no where to be seen, as was Zabini. Voldemort looked at her through clouded eyes.

"Tom," Ginny whispered, looking him right in the eyes. She could see brown swirling in their depths.

Voldemort glared, "I - am - Lord – Voldemort," He said, stressing every word. He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Fine," Ginny replied, "But know this, part of the real you will always be here, with me, in my heart." She closed her eyes then, allowing darkness to overtake her.

…

Pain, that's all she was aware of in the morning. A blinding pain that would never go away. Ginny sat up and looked around. She was back in her cell with Draco. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. He was shaking and Ginny knew he was crying. She crawled painfully over to him and sat in front of him.

"What's wrong Draco?" She asked softly, startling him.

He looked up, tars still falling down his face, "I made a promise, Ginny, a promise. I said I wouldn't put you in any trouble, ever. And now look where you are." He choked out.

"This isn't your fault Draco," Ginny said soothing putting her right hand on his leg as her left was numb with pain and she wasn't sure if she could move it properly. "Do you know what happened last night?" She asked. At the shake of his head, Ginny shot him a surprised look and slowly lifted up the sleeve of her ripped and tattered blouse. She winced in pain and lifted it up with her right arm to show Draco. He trailed his fingers over it and his head. Ginny hissed in pain and he tightened his grip on her hand slightly.

"This is what I mean Ginny, this never should have happened."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Well at least I like snakes…" Draco didn't laugh. The corners of his mouth didn't even twitch. "Draco it doesn't matter. What's done is done; we don't have to worry about it happening again. It will be okay."

"You don't get it-" he was interrupted by a crash from above them. Ginny looked up and moved toward Draco in fright. The ceiling was cracking, if it fell, they would be dead if they didn't move. Rocks fell from the ceiling littering the ground. Ginny and Draco pushed against the wall in an attempt to escape to get away from the rubble. In one swift motion the ceiling was torn apart and thrown away somewhere over head. A head snaked through and looked the couple in the eye. Ginny squealed and ran toward the beast. Not a beast, Draco realized, but a dragon. A redhead dropped through the ceiling landing in front of Draco. The boy nodded to him and turned around to talk to Ginny.

"Charlie! What are you doing here! Not that I'm not happy to see you… But… Why do you have Norbert with you!"

"Norbert?" Draco asked, cautiously moving forward to stand next to Ginny. The boy-Charlie?-flung his arms around his little sister, missing the hiss of pain she made as he knocked against her arm. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out and hugged him back. When she pulled away her eyes were glistening with tears and she was gently cradling her left arm.

"What's wrong Gin?" Charlie asked worried.

"I'll tell you all when we get back… That way you're all there and… I only have to say it once… One time…" With that she turned around and hopped onto Norbert's neck so he could help her through the hole. After giving Draco a boost up, Charlie got on and Norbert snaked his head up and out of the hole and around so they could get onto his back. When they were all settled, he ran to a giant Norbert shaped hole in the wall and jumped out of it. He soared away from the manor and into the darkness and back home.

_Home… Haven't been there in a while… _Ginny thought as they flew through the night. They flew over villages, cities and acres and acres of farm land. Finally they made it back to Hogwarts.

"Doesn't Norbert have to go back to Romania, Charlie?" Ginny asked as Norbert made his was over to Hagrid's cabin.

"Nah, I reckon Hagrid will want to say hello." Ginny laughed and led the way up to the castle. She walked through the doors to the entrance hall, allowing Charlie to take the lead as she was unsure of where to go. Charlie led them to Dumbledore's office. Ass they walked through the doors, Charlie motioned for them to be quiet. Ginny looked into the room and saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, her mum and dad, Tonks, Shackbolt, Lupin and Fred and George standing in front of Dumbledore's desk with their backs to the trio. And although he had not looked up, Ginny was pretty sure that Dumbledore knew they were in the room.

"So it's settled? We'll go tomorrow?" Harry was saying.

"Go where?" Ginny asked. She winked at Draco. No one turned around as they walked further into the room.

"To Avery manor," Harry replied, still not turning around.

"Why would you want to go there?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose.

"To save Ginny! I think you're a little behind in the times."

"And I think you're mentally retarded!" Ginny said.

"Thank you! I knew I wasn't the only one who thought that," Draco said, smiling at Ginny. Finally Harry turned around, everyone else following suit. They all stood there gaping at Ginny like a fish out of water.

"I know I'm beautiful," Ginny said, "But I would thank you not to ogle in public."

As if snapping out of a trance, everyone crowded around Ginny, fussing over her. Every time her arm was jostled, she let out a hiss of pain, but Draco was the only one who noticed.

"Why don't we all sit down?" He said loudly. Everyone stopped fussing over Ginny and took a seat. When they sat down they looked over to Ginny who was cradling her arm and grimacing. Hermione was the first to notice.

"What's wrong Ginny?" She asked.

Ginny sighed dejectedly knowing she would have to answer the question sooner or later. She sat down and took a long deep breath. _Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi, Omega_.

"I have to show you something," She said finally. She slowly rolled up her sleeve, everyone held their breath. As the Dark mark was revealed, Hermione, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley gave a squeak of fright.

Ron was the first to talk, "Why Gin?"

Ginny looked at Draco and they burst out laughing. When they stopped Ginny explained, "You think I joined their ranks?" At Ron's stiff nod, Ginny chuckled. "Yes Ronald, yes I did. No! God, are you retarded? They-they forced it on me." With that she proceeded to explain what happened during her visit to Avery manor. She left out the bits about the wand and the whole library episode. But other than that she explained, with very little detail, what happened.

At the end of her speech, Dumbledore stood up, "I think you could use a nap. Why don't you go to Gryffindor tower and rest?" Gunny nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, not wanting to go anywhere without him. He stood up and led her to the tower silently.

"Will you stay with me Draco?" Ginny whispered when Draco brought her up to her dorm. (**A/N-I know that guys can't go up there but I'm just gonna pretend that the spell was taken off for the holidays :D**)

"Okay Gin," Draco said. He got into the bed, wrapping his arms around Ginny's form protectively. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Well this certainly has been a lovely summer vacation." Ginny whispered softly.

"Oh yah, it was a hoot!" Draco replied, "One that I wouldn't want to repeat."

Ginny laughed slightly, "I love you, Draco."

"Draco smiled, "I love you too, Gin. Now sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Ginny fell asleep with a smile on her face, content for the first time in weeks. It was just before he fell asleep that Draco realized he still didn't know what Ginny's necklace did. (**A/N-Mind you, I'm not entirely sure myself…**)

…

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, Harry was questioning where Ginny's loyalties really lied.

"Do you really think she telling the truth?" He asked.

"Harry! That's my baby up there!" Mrs. Weasley cried indignantly.

"I know-"

"And my sister!" Ron pointed out, glaring at Harry.

"I _know_ that but how do we know that she isn't up there with Malfoy right now plotting a way to kill us all, or help death-eaters storm the castle?" Every one loved at Harry then at Dumbledore.

He sighed, "We can use veritaserum if it set's your mind at ease, Harry, but honestly, Ginny Weasley? A death-eater? It seems highly unlikely."

Every nodded in agreement and headed there separate ways for bed.

…

Knock, knock, knock…

Ginny groaned and rolled over in bed.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Ginny hissed wishing the noise would go away.

_**Knock, knock, knock…**_

Ginny sat up in bed and mentally cursed whatever was making the noise. "WHAT!" She yelled.

"Umm, Ginny?" Asked Hermione from the other side of the door.

Ginny sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said uncertainly.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, lifting up her left arm to scratch the back of her head. Hermione squeaked and reminded Ginny of what was there. She lowered her arm and hid it behind her back.

"Can I see it?" Hermione asked softly. Ginny nodded and held out her arm. Hermione lightly traced her fingers around it, not wanting to hurt Ginny. "Did it hurt?" She asked. Ginny snorted. "Right stupid question." She gave Ginny her arm back and looked down at her hands nervously. "Umm… Dumbledore wants you to come to his office… Umm… Harry seems to think that, uh, you're, umm…"

"Just come out and say it Hermione! Harry seems to think that I'm a what! A death eater!" At Hermione's nod, Ginny gave a short hollow laugh, "Figures, when?"

"Umm, as soon as possible?" Hermione said uncertainly. Ginny nodded and closed the door without another word. She turned to see Draco watching her.

"They don't trust me anymore do they?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't think so. Just 'cause you have the mark you're deemed untrustworthy. Snape has it and they all trust him, I fail to see why you're so special."

Ginny looked at him pointedly. "You know what I mean!" Draco said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Ginny, I really do."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around Draco, "I just don't get it. I went to the department of mysteries with them! I fought with them! And now one bloody tattoo that I never wanted in the first place and all the trust we had… It's all gone." She buried her head in Draco's chest in an attempt to stifle her sobs.

Draco pulled her away slightly to look at her, "Hey! I still trust you! They just don't know you like I do!" Ginny smiled at him through her tears and nodded. Wiping away a few stray tears, Draco said, "Now you need to get dressed and pretty yourself up so we can go prove you're not a traitor and that everyone else has mental issues!" Ginny laughed ant went to her trunk; how it got there she'll never know. She threw on a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt, brushed her hair putting it into a high pony tail and grabbed Draco's hand, leading him back to Dumbledore's office. When she entered everything went silent, making her roll her eyes. She sat down in a chair in the middle of the room, Draco grabbing a chair and sitting down beside her. Dumbledore nodded to Snape who went to Ginny and pulled out a vile of some clear substance. Snape put an eye dropper in and squeezed the rubber thing on the end. He pulled it back out and instructed Ginny to open her mouth. She did so and he put three drops on her tongue.

Dumbledore nodded to Harry who approached her and asked, "Name?"

"Virginia Ann Weasley." Ginny replied in an extremely monotone voice that made Draco cringe slightly.

"Age?"

"16."

"Are you in line with death-eaters?"

"No."

"What is on your left arm?" Harry asked vehemently.

"The dark mark."

"Do you know how you got it?"

"Yes."

"Tell us."

"It was a full moon. Pansy Parkinson raised her wand and pointed it at my heart, she said 'Infusco'. It was pain beyond comparison." Ginny fell silent, unconsciously cradling her left arm.

"Have you ever been under the cruciatus curse?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny replied, earning a small shriek from her mum, though it went unnoticed.

"When?"

"At Avery manor. About a week after my capture."

"And yet you say that getting the dark mark is pain beyond comparison?"

"Have you ever received the dark mark?"

"Hey! She's supposed to be under the effects of Veritaserum!"

"It wore off Potter, answer the question."

Harry looked to Dumbledore who just nodded his head.

Harry sighed. "No."

"Then how can you know? How do you know that it's not worse than the cruciatus curse? I've experienced both! Look!" She held out her arm pointing at the ugly mark, "I will never be free of him now! I have suffered so much more than you! I have been bloody possessed by the bastard! I have been raped, I have been whipped, I have been bloody tricked by him! What have you done! You have no idea the pain I went through! Were you there Harry? Huh! WERE YOU!" Ginny was on her feet now. Her whole body was shaking with rage. "YOU GOT YOUR ANSWERS SO CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! You weren't there. You never watched. You never heard me cry out in pain. You didn't listen to me whimper when he was done. You didn't hear him laugh as I cried myself to sleep night after night in fear that I would never see my family, my friends, my boyfriend ever again! You weren't there! You cannot accuse me of lying when you have not experienced it. It is painful. Ask professor Snape, this not something you can easily forget. I never will. I will never be able to. It's etched into my mind; it will stay with me forever. Until the day I die." Ginny sat down, her body raking with sobs. Draco wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"She's right Potter," Snape said surprising everyone, "You do not know pain until you have received the dark mark. Do not doubt what Miss Weasley says, she has wisdom beyond her years." Snape nodded to Dumbledore and left. Molly stood up and walked over to her daughter. Draco moved so she could comfort her.

"Mommy," Ginny whispered softly. "Mommy." Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up carrying her out of the room.

"Are you happy now Potter! Do you have your bloody answers!" Draco glared at him one last time and left. Ron just stood up and left without even glancing at Harry. Hermione followed suit. Slowly, one by one, the room emptied until it was just Harry and Dumbledore left. Dumbledore cast a disappointed glance at Harry before leaving through a door off to the right that Harry believed to be Dumbledore's private chambers.

"What did I do?" Harry mumbled to himself before leaving. (**A/N-Wow he's daft…**)

…

"Mommy," Ginny whispered as she sat with Molly in the Gryffindor common room. Draco had gone up to the dorm's to give them some space.

"My poor baby," Molly said rocking Ginny back and forth on her lap. "I never knew hone, I never knew in the slightest."

"It's not your fault mum," Ginny said. She pulled back slightly to look in her mum's eyes, "You've been crying…"

Molly nodded and took Ginny off her lap and hugged the hell out of her. When she released her, Molly stood up, bud Ginny goodnight and left. Ginny sighed and fell back against the couch, looking at her arm. She took out her wand (Charlie had gotten it back for her) and mumbled a concealment charm. The mark was covered for a second before it appeared again with a sharp stab of pain. Ginny hissed and conjured up an ice pack with her wand. She placed it over the mark, reveling in the feeling, and with up to her dorm to see Draco on her bed examining the mirror she had told him to find. She noticed the necklace around his neck and smiled. She went over and sat beside him on the bed, taking the mirror from him.

"If you can't see me, and I can't find you, look in the mirror, it'll show you exactly where I am. It was charmed by Dumbledore himself. I found it and he told me to give it to my first love, that didn't work out so I gave it to you, though I must say, you are so much better than him. And I'm glad you have it." She leaned her head on his shoulder and lifted up the necklace, "This will link you to me, mind, body and spirit. If I'm in total pain, you will feel it, though not at the same level. Not all that much but whatever. Oh!" She stood up and ran to her trunk, "I still need to give you your birthday present!" She pulled out a black bag and pulled out a rectangular… thing. She turned it around and Draco gasped. It was a painting.

"Do you paint?" Draco asked.

"No! Are you retarded! No I brought in a muggle picture of you and me to a muggle painter and had them paint it. I was seriously debating whether I should wear a pink dress or not. Finally I decided on a black one, it looks good with my hair (**A/N-unless you're completely daft, She died her hair black with blonde streaks**)."

"This is the best present I have ever gotten Ginny, I love it." Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny and lowered his lips onto hers, lightly brushing them over hers before pulling away.

Ginny glared at him, "I have been in, like, jail almost for, like, weeks and that's all you're giving me! Nuh-uh! You ain't getting away with that!" She grabbed the painting from his hands and smashed (**A/N-smashed?**) her lips down onto his. She bit lightly on his lip and slid her tongue between his slightly parted lips. Their tongue's battled ferociously for a few minutes before they forced to part from a knock at the door.

"That's more like it," Ginny whispered softly. She then went to answer the door. Harry was standing there looking sheepish. "What do you want?" Ginny asked, glaring at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in Dumbledore's office…" He trailed off.

"I'm happy for you. You've apologized, now leave," Draco said coming to stand beside Ginny. She looked up at him smiling.

"I was talking to Ginny Malfoy!" Harry said harshly.

"Harry, whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Draco. You've graced us with your presence long enough, now leave. I don't want to talk to you right now." She turned on her heel and went to stand by the window with her back to the boy's

"I don't know what I did!" Harry grumbled, still standing in the doorway.

"You know what Potter? You are really dense! If you don't know what you did then we should ship you off to St. Mungo's, I hear the ministry has set up a room for you in the mental ward." Draco smirked.

"You're just sore 'cause you know you're losing Ginny to a real man," Harry replied.

Draco laughed, "Like whom? I hope you don't mean yourself!"

"I should teach you how to talk to your superiors!" Harry growled, pulling out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Harry," Ginny said, still not turning around. "You do not want me mad at you!" Harry gave a low growl and stalked out of the room.

When she heard the door close, Ginny turned around. "I thought he would never leave!" She walked up to Draco and put her arms around him. She buried her face in his shirt and took a deep breath. "Cinnamon and coffee."

"Hm?" Draco asked looking confused.

Ginny smiled up at him, "That's how you smell, cinnamon and coffee. Mmmm, I could go for some coffee right now."

"Dobby can get that for you Miss Ginny!" Ginny squealed and turned around to Dobby looking at them with a hopeful look in his eyes. Ginny squealed and got down on her knees to hug the little creature.

"Dobby?" Draco asked, disbelief clear in his eyes, when Ginny released the elf.

"Master Draco!" The elf did a little dance and launched himself at Draco, latching onto his neck. Draco just patted the elf awkwardly on the back.

"Dobby was afraid Dobby would never see Master Draco again." Dobby said.

"I never knew you were working at Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Professor Dumbledore is nice enough to let Dobby work here and be paid and wear clothed and help all the other elf's…" Dobby trailed off. "Didn't Master Draco see Dobby when he was in detention with Miss Ginny?"

Draco blushed, "I didn't see you Dobby. Honestly I was trying to keep myself from snogging Ginny senseless then and there. I know I was supposed to be mad at you but I couldn't help it, you were just so damn beautiful." He said looking at Ginny, she blushed.

Dobby gasped then. "Dobby is forgetting his business. Miss Ginny wants a coffee, is that all?"

"Can I get some chocolate chip cookie dough too Dobby?" Ginny asked.

Dobby nodded enthusiastically before turning to Draco, "what does Master Draco want?"

Draco pondered it for about half a second, "Coffee and a bowl of chocolate chips please." Dobby clapped and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. He returned just minutes later with the couple's order. He bowed and disappeared without another word. Immediately Ginny grabbed her cookie dough and went to a secluded corner of the dorm room. She sat there just looking at the bowl before she pushed it away and dissolved into tears.

Draco rushed over, "What's wrong Gin?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing." She stood up and headed out through the common room, down seven flights and out into the pouring rain, Draco following her the whole way. She ran to the lake and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest, rain water mingling with her tears.

Draco cautiously sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She turned her head to him and said, "Do you think it'll ever really go away?"

Draco didn't have to ask what it means, "I honestly don't know Ginny, I really don't."

"Let's go up to the castle before we catch a cold Ginny," Draco said after a few minutes.

"No," Ginny replied stubbornly, "I like the rain, I'm staying right here. You cannot make me move." Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Ginny lifting her up, one hand under her legs and one behind her shoulders. She squealed as he shifted her around thinking he was gonna drop her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up questioningly when he turned right, heading to the dungeons instead of left, up to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm not going to carry you up seven flights of stairs!" Draco joked. Ginny just smiled and rested her head against his chest, crossing her arms lightly over her chest. Draco brought her to the Slytherin dungeons and up to the boy's dorms. He put her on a bed and muttered a drying charm on her and himself and crawled into the bed beside her. She snuggled up against him whispering, "Cinnamon and coffee," before falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

…

"MALFOY! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY SISTER!"

Ginny cracked an eye open to see Ron pointing at Draco. Draco was sitting at the end of the bed.

"You're going to wake up your sister, Weasley," Draco said.

Ginny groaned and sat up, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "Too late," She said.

"Ginny! Do you know who he is!" Rom hissed at her.

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh, "I got this lecture when I started going out with him Ronald! I got it from you, mum, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George… Percy didn't really care and Bill and Charlie just told me to be careful. See they, unlike some people, want me to be happy. You obviously don't. Now leave."

Ron left after Ginny threatened him with her Bat Bogey curse. Ginny shook her head and lied back down, pulling Draco with her. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's much too early for this," Ginny mumbled before letting sleep overtake her again.

**A/N-Okay! That's it! I'm ending it! If you don't like where I ended it that can be your problem! Oh and for anyone who still wants what happened last chapter explained, I will explain it later. I couldn't find a reason so I just left that out but now that I do in fact have a reason I shall post it later… I don't know when later is but I'll figure it out. Please review!**

**Oh and I am in need of a Beta reader, if anyone would be so kind as to help me out I would be eternally grateful:D. **

**Again, Please review :D**

**OMG! This was 15 pages! I went over my mark of 11 pages! I'm proud of myself! Who else is proud of me? No one? Okay I'll just be proud all on my onsies:D hehe onsies :D**

**And I'd just like to point out that this is 6, 246 words :D Wow!**


	21. The Beginning

**A/N- (sigh) Why! Has everyone deserted me! That was my best and longest chapter! How can you expect my muse to work when I don't get any reviews! His head is deflating and all the idea's he had are going out the window! At the moment he's packing for a trip to Phoenix! He's leaving and he won't come back till his ideas return! I have no one to thank! No one! I feel so alone… (Sniff)**

**Fainus-Hey! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you haven't ditched me! Though I might have to ditch this story. I think people are reading the beginning and thinking 'wow this sucks' and then leaving… I do that sometimes… Not a lot though. If you want this you can have it… if you're still reading this…**

**And to anyone else reading this, I am seriously thinking about either giving away or ditching this story! I know that some of you (cough) Fainus (cough) will be sad about that but I feel so alone! Guess what! 'This is ME' has the same amount of reviews and only 12 chapters! I fail to see how this works out! Anyway, after this I will consider the aforementioned thoughts!**

Ginny woke up again to the pounding of thunder and flashed of lightning. She squealed in fright and burrowed her head into Draco's chest causing him to wake up.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Just then thunder cracked again and realization dawned on him. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and held her for all he was worth. How dare something scare his Ginny! He glared out the window as lightning flashed and Ginny clung tighter to him. He grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm around the bed.

"No sound can get in and no sound can get out," Draco said in a slightly suggestive tone. Ginny punched him lightly in the shoulder and lied down on her back closing her eyes. She opened them suddenly in fright and looked at her left arm. The mark was darker… Something was about to happen. Then the mark seared. Tears jumped to her eyes and she clutched at her wrist, trying to make the pain go away. Draco just looked confused for a second before he realized what was happening. When he did he scooped her up in his arms and brought her to Dumbledore's office. When he got there Snape was already there. They had apparently been talking about Ginny before, as Dumbledore cast a grave look over her before conjuring up a cot. Draco put Ginny on it and pulled a chair over to sit beside it.

Glancing at Snape, Draco noticed that the mark seemed to have no effect in him. Noticing the look he was getting, Snape said, "I've grown immune to the pain. It's worse for her because this is just the second time it's happened and, on top of that, he's really mad." At that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed in. Harry looked slightly put out at the fact that he wasn't the first one there.

By that time, the mark had stopped burning and Ginny had been lying down staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Now, however, she was looking at two of the new arrivals with great distaste. She sat up careful not to put any weight on her arm and sighed happily when Draco sat beside her. Hermione walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and Hermione walked back to Ron and Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I believe the war has begun… Voldemort, whether we want to believe it or not, has heard the prophecy. I don't know how, but he has. He's heard it and now finds that it will be harder to kill you."

Ginny snorted. Draco looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's just that Harry, no matter what ol' Voldie thinks, is never going to die. Just because he has a bunch of idiots in black cloaks and white masks doesn't mean he can win. I think we should infor-" just then Hagrid ran in looking frantic.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Death eaters! Their swarmin' the grounds! Lit my cabin on fire. Jus' thought you should know, sir." Then he ran out. Dumbledore looked around at the group gathered in his office and turned to Fawks.

"We will need," he said, "a warning." Fawks vanished in an uproar of fire. Dumbledore turned to the Gryffindors. "Tell your houses." Turning to Harry, he said, "Gather all those in the DA and tell them to be ready." He turned to Draco, "Tell your house. I want you to pretend to be on Voldemort's side and tell them that all of those who are, or will be, death eaters, to go out and fight. Tell them you have been sent by Voldemort himself and he wants as many as possible. You will remain behind. Pretend to be looking for stragglers." Draco nodded gave Ginny's hand a reassuring squeeze and left the room. Ginny stood up, pulled her sleeve over her arm and left, the Golden Trio In her wake.

When Ginny reached Gryffindor tower she stood on a table and told everyone to "shut up" and began talking. "The time for war has come!" she said. "Death eaters are swarming the grounds and have every intention of torturing and quite possibly killing all of us! They will do anything to make sure that when Harry and Voldemort are fighting nothing will get in their "masters" way! I know most, if not all, of you are scared, but you have to realize: this was coming. Whether you like it or not, you have to fight! The younger year's will-" She was interrupted as Harry cleared his throat.

"I feel," Harry said, "That we all should have a choice whether we fight or not."

"Oh do you? Okay… Who wants to fight?" She scanned the room, everyone from year three and up had their hands up. A few of the first and second years had their hands raised. "Alright. Anyone who doesn't want to fight, go to that side of the room, where Harry is. Anyone who _wants_ to fight, stand behind me." Most of the smaller years stood with Harry. All of the older one's stood behind Ginny. She turned to her group. "First and second years, come to the front." They did. Ginny nodded "Alright Mr. smarty pants," she said to Harry, "I think I proved my point." She smirked and led her group out of the common room to the entrance hall where she found Draco and about ten other Slytherin's.

"Who are they, Draco?" She asked.

"Ones who are loyal to the light side," Draco replied.

**A/N-Okay… Now I'm stuck… After reading HBP, I've decided to just finish this once and for all… I have to… If I don't I'll just ditch it… there should be about 1 or 2 more chapters…**


End file.
